Soluciones Prácticas
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Hermione está deseperada y cansada de toparse con idiotas, así que le propondrá a Severus un plan que no podrá rechazar...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Este fic es una traducción de la historia original escrita por Aurette, Practical Solutions. Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a JKRowling y el argumento original a Aurette. Solo JK ha hecho $$$$ con estos personajes.

Dicho esto...a lo nuestro.

Soluciones Prácticas.

1

Severus Snape dejó a los internos a cargo de los experimentos y se refugió en la tranquilidad de su oficina. Abrió la puerta y la azotó una vez entró en la habitación. Suspirando, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del permanente hechizo silenciador que había puesto allí.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando un desagradable aroma le llegó a la nariz. Sobre el escritorio de Granger, había, otra vez, un florero lleno de olorosas lilas blancas. Pensó en desvanecerlas, pero decidió que eso no sería prudente. En lugar de eso, puso un hechizo contenedor alrededor de las dichosas flores y luego limpió el aire.

Con los senos nasales despejados, dejó caer un manojo de reportes sobre su escritorio, listo para atacar el presupuesto del mes. O algo por el estilo.

Treinta minutos mas tarde, Granger entró en la habitación por una puerta opuesta a la de él, y con un malhumorado movimiento de su varita, desvaneció las molestas lilas blancas.

Severus pensó que había visto mas bríos de los habituales en el movimiento de la muñeca de la castaña.

"Tan mal fue?" Preguntó él, sin dejar de mirar los papeles frente a sus ojos.

Ella se sentó frente a su propio escritorio, frente al de Severus, y lo miró.

"Peor." Hermione dejó sus reportes, perfectamente clasificados y atrapó una pluma. "Me pidió que me casara con él."

Severus alzó una ceja sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la mirada. "Y ahora con quién saliste? Y no era la primera cita?"

"Simon Adorné, del departamento de Registros."

"Ese simio con bigotes? En serio Granger, en qué estabas pensando? Hasta un ciego podía ver que el tipo está desesperado después que su esposa lo dejó! Solo está buscando una madre substituta."

"Si, bueno, no sabía que su esposa lo había dejado. De hecho, no sé nada de él. Todo lo que vi, fueron lo anchos que eran sus hombros bajo la túnica. Además, pensé que el bigote tenía posibilidades..."

"Estás desesperada, Granger."

"No. Hace un año estaba desesperada. Ahora me estoy volviendo oficialmente loca. De verdad es tan duro?"

"El mío? En este momento, no. Los reportes de presupuesto no me calientan."

Ella se rió y se puso a trabajar en sus propios reportes.

2

Almorzaron en sus escritorios, quejándose sin parar de los imbéciles que tenía a su cargo. Snape estaba a cargo del Departamento de Pociones y Patentes. Granger estaba al frente del Departamento de Investigaciones Forenses de los Aurores.

Hacía un año, ambos se habían cansado de tener que ir y venir de una oficina a otra para consultarse cosas y habían decidido que era más práctico poner ambos escritorios en la misma oficina, que se encontraba justo en medio de los laboratorios que cada uno ocupado. En aquél momento, había parecido la decisión más sensata y los resultados habían sido mas que satisfactorios.

Ambos habían estado comentando lo idiotas que eran sus empleados desde entonces.

Hermione limpió el desorden que había dejado de su almuerzo.

"Te vas a comer esos pepinillos?" Preguntó él, estirando la mano, tratando de alcanzar lo que quería, antes que ella pudiera cerrar el envase en donde guardaba la comida.

"Quédatelos. Tenía ganas de comer esto en la mañana, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que debería dejar de usar tanta sal."

"Por?"

"Mis tobillos se han estado hinchando."

"Necesitas hacer ejercicio. Estar de pie frente al caldero todo el día es tan malo como estar sentada todo el día."

"Si tuviera tiempo para hacer ejercicio, lo usaría para hacer cosas más importantes, así que me limitaré a tomar menos sal, gracias."

Severus se comió el último pickle. "Puedes intentar aparecerte un poco mas lejos de casa y caminar el resto del camino. También puedes levantar los tobillos más altos que el corazón cuando duermes para facilitar la desinflamación."

Ella hizo un ruido de fastidio. "He estado tratando de encontrar la manera de poner mis todillos más altos que la cabeza, no aumentes la presión, quieres?"

"Los tobillos inflamados no te ayudarán a encontrar un hombre."

"De verdad? A los hombres les importan los tobillos? Y yo que creí que nunca miraban mas debajo de los pechos."

Él revoleó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio. "Largo de aquí Granger."

3

Tres semanas mas pasaron y otra vez, había flores sobre el escritorio de Granger.

Snape y Granger levantaron la vista al unísono cuando Brunardo, el asistente que ambos compartían, abrió la tercera puerta de la oficina y caminó, no, zapateó, hasta el escritorio de ella con un enorme ramo de fresias, gladiolos y las odiadas lilas, entre los brazos. El hombre puso el arreglo floral sobre la mesa con una maldición entre los dientes. Se dio la vuelta y salió zapateando como había entrado, cerrando la puerta con mas fuerza de lo debido.

"No vayas ahí." Murmuró Snape.

"Que no vaya a dónde?" Preguntó Granger, rebuscando entre las flores, queriendo encontrar una tarjeta.

"Le estabas mirando el trasero a Bruno."

"Nunca había notado lo firme que lo tiene. Y se llama Brunardo." Retrucó ella, arrugando la nariz y arrastrado la erre del nombre, mientras desvanecía las flores. "Y gana puntos por el acento."

"Creo que no juega en ese equipo, Hermione. Creo que yo tendría mas chance de anotar con él."

Ella lo miró sorprendida. "Tú juegas en su equipo? No sabía..."

"No, no juego en su equipo. Solo intentaba demostrarte la futilidad de cualquier acción que planearas dado el brillo en tus ojos. No harías mas que asustarlo y quedarías expuesta a una acusación de acoso sexual."

"Bueno, sería mi turno de asustar a un asistente. Tú hiciste correr de miedo a los últimos tres."  
>"Cierto, pero no los asusté a fuerza de meterles mi depravada mano en la ropa interior. Eran unos incompetentes." Lanzó la pluma sobre el escritorio y se reacomodó sobre su butaca. "Además, Kingsley dijo que debíamos conservarlo por un año al menos o tendríamos que archivar nosotros mismos. Odio archivar! Bruno se queda y tu mantendrás los ojos lejos de su trasero." Luego señaló la cartita que venía con las flores. "Y ahora quién es?"<p>

"Jonathan Whimple. Tenía tantas esperanzas con él!"

"Y qué salió mal?"

Ella suspiró cansadamente y le lanzó la nota, lo observó leer, mientras recitaba mentalmente algunas porciones de la carta.

_Mi queridísima Hermione:_

'_Sé que no ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos en el pub, pero es que necesito decirte que estoy viviendo una mentira. Sé que te dije que no estaba interesado en nada mas, pero no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos. Debo ser honesto. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco por ti, mi pequeña diosa. Casi me dejo en evidencia la otra noche y arruino todo. Estaba tan cerca de llevarte a la cama sin considerar nada mas. Pero me contuve y ese mero hecho habla de lo mucho que te respeto y admiro. Con cualquier otra mujer, hubiera tomado placer de sus encantos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, sin molestarme en reparar en su honor. Pero contigo, mi paloma, todo es diferente. Quiero cortejarte como es debido y como prueba de ello, quisiera invitarte a cenar este fin de semana. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre.'_

_Esperaré por tu respuesta conteniendo el aliento,_

_Jonathan._

Los agudos ángulos del rostro de Snape se distorsionaban cada vez mas, mostrando la repulsión que crecía con cada palabra que leía. Al final, lanzó la nota hacia el escritorio de Granger, sosteniéndola con dos dedos, como si tuviera ántrax.

"Cómo carajos encuentras a estos cretinos? Y qué mierdas les haces?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, desvaneciendo las flores. "No tengo idea. Soy una magneto de cretinos. Yo solo quiero tener sexo, por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? No quiero una relación. Llevan mucho trabajo y me distraen demasiado. Tengo una carrera por la que preocuparme. No tengo tiempo para andar haciendo arrumacos y sacrificios. Yo solo quiero sexo, quiero que un tipo me coja! Cada vez que salgo a beber unas copas con mis amigas, ellas siempre encuentran a alguien dispuesto a hacerles las cosas mas fabulosas y geniales, sin siquiera molestarse es saber cómo se llaman. Lo único que yo atraigo son estos imbéciles que me quieren 'respetar'. Ocasionalmente, aparece alguno con quien se tiene buen sexo, pero inmediatamente después de coger, tengo la propuesta de matrimonio frente a los ojos."

"Cómo carajos te vistes para salir? Seguro que te pones un cardigan de color rosa y collar de perlitas, no?"

Ella sostuvo la nota con dos dedos y comenzó a sacudirla de aquí para allá. "El viernes pasado, salí con Lavender Brown y Cho Chang, así que me vestí como una auténtica puta. Incluso alisé mi cabello. Tienes una idea de lo largo que es cuando está recto?" Preguntó tomándose un mechón de cabello. "Me llega hasta el trasero! Me puse kilos de maquillaje, unas botas altísimas, una minifalda de PVC, diminuta, y no me puse bragas! PVC! No cuero! Lo único que me faltaba, era un cartel que gritara 'LO HAGO GRATIS!" Y todo lo que obtengo es un 'quiero que conozcas a mi mami'?"

Las cejas de Snape se alzaron hasta el cabello, pero luego recobró el ceño fruncido. "Tal vez puedas guardarte algunos detalles para la próxima, si?"

Ella parpadeó un par de veces. De pronto, su mente le avisó lo muy sonrojado que estaba él. Hermione se agarró de un clavo ardiendo, y sonrió con malicia, contemplando a Severus como un niño al que le dan un juguete nuevo.

"Por qué? Acaso te excité?"

"Tú? No. Pero la pequeña faldita de PVC y sin bragas, si. Soy un hombre simple, Granger. Umbridge me excitaría en ese atuendo."

Ella abrió la boca para perseguirlo a través de esa línea de conversación, pero en ese instante, la oficina se sacudió. Los papeles volaron de los escritorios y cayó polvo del cielo raso.

Snape cerró los ojos.

"Creo que fue uno de los tuyos." Dijo ella, señalando el humo que salía de debajo de la puerta del laboratorio de él.

"MIERDA!" Masculló él, levantándose de su escritorio. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y entró al trote, maldiciendo al grupo de incompetentes que tenía como subordinados, mientras la mente de Hermione encontraba nuevas posibilidades, al tiempo que observaba el trasero de Severus desaparecer en medio del humo.

4

Le tomó a Hermione dos semanas el poder encontrar la valentía para actuar sobre su 'loca idea que resolvería todos sus problemas'.

"Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo, Snape?"

"Hace cuatro años, tres meses y dieciséis días."

"Mierda! Eso fue unos meses después de la Batalla Final, no?"

"Unos seis meses. Ese fue el tiempo que se requirió para que la gente se diera cuenta de que, a pesar de haber estado fingiendo ser malvado, no estaba fingiendo ser un bastardo.. Hasta entonces, tomé ventaja de las mujeres fáciles y sin cerebro que querían sexo con un anti-héroe, sea lo que sea que eso significa."

"Bien por ti!"

Severus puso sus reportes a un lado y abrió el cajón en donde guardaba la vianda con su comida. Ella apartó las cosas de su escritorio e hizo lo mismo que él.

"Por qué no ha pasado nada mas desde entonces?" Preguntó ella, desenvolviendo un sándwich de ensalada de huevo.

"Mayormente, por las mismas razones que tú. No puedo darme el lujo de cortejar a alguien y mi mano derecha hace bien su trabajo y no se queja si no presto atención a sus sentimientos. A diferencia de ti, no estoy tan desesperado como para vadear las aguas de fallas genéticas de esas personas, en busca de una compañera que quiera solo tener sexo conmigo, sin tener una relación mas profunda. Me siento perfectamente cómodo con la soledad."

Ella sonrió como un tiburón.

" Qué dirías de un acuerdo?" Comenzó a decir ella, carraspeando."Entre nosotros?"

Él alzó la cabeza de inmediato y dejó de masticar. Se quedó mirándola con las mejillas llenas de salchichas y ensalada. Como tenía la boca llena, solo alzó una ceja.

"De verdad, es una solución práctica. Ninguno de los dos quiere tener una relación y nos entendemos bien, no? No soy una mujer del tipo celosa o posesiva. Si encuentras a alguien en el camino, no me voy a echar a llorar, tratando de conservarte. Será como un acuerdo de negocios, con alivio físico en el medio. Qué piensas?"

Él comenzó a masticar nuevamente, mientras pensaba la idea. Ella supuso, a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Severus, la idea le parecía tan extraña como la salchicha de hígado que estaba comiendo.

"Y si comienza a afectar nuestro trabajo?" Preguntó él, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

"Por qué habría de ser así? Los dos sabemos lo muy importante que es el trabajo para el otro. Creo que conocemos bien nuestros propios límites. Nos respetamos. No es mejor eso que todas esas tonterías emocionales?"

Severus puso la cabeza de lado. "Podría funcionar. Voy a tener que pensar en esto."

Ella suspiró resignada, dejando caer la cabeza. "Por cuanto tiempo?"

"Por dios Granger! Muestra un poco de autocontrol! La idea de tener sexo conmigo no puede ser tan atractiva!"

"Mis bragas ya están totalmente empapadas."

Las cejas de Snape se dispararon hacia arriba y su manzana de Adán, se movía erráticamente mientras tragaba saliva. "Al menos dame tiempo hasta el final del día. Si acepto, no habrá sexo en las horas laborales, está claro?"

"Absolutamente." Dijo ella, mintiendo a través de dientes apretados.

5

Severus estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, trabajando en una planilla de inventarios, cuando ella entró en la oficina.

"La jornada ya terminó. Has tomado una decisión?" Preguntó Hermione, dejando varias carpetas en la bandeja de Brunardo para que las archivara en la mañana.

"Así es." Respondió él sin levantar la vista de su trabajo. "Tus bragas siguen mojadas?"

"Probablemente. No estoy segura. Me las quité hace como dos horas. Supongo que tuvieron suficiente tiempo para secarse, pero no apostaría sobre eso."

"Qué sensato plan." Se burló Snape. "Tu departamento usó polvo de tungsteno el mes pasado?"

"Creo que si. Déjame ver. Me vas a coger?"

"Si, tan pronto como encuentre los ingredientes que faltan."

Hermione gritó de emoción e inició una danza en círculos para luego ponerse a revisar la lista de insumos utilizados por su departamento.

"Usamos veinte onzas el cinco del mes. Fue para el caso Dealy, recuerdas? El que te conté, que mi equipo demostró que fue envenenamiento magnético?"

"Oh, si. Ese sí que fue un buen trabajo."

"Gracias. Responde eso a tus preguntas? Podemos empezar? Estoy mojada otra vez."

"Casi." Dijo él, separándose del escritorio, pero todavía con los expedientes en la mano. "Ven, sube aquí. Ya casi termino."

Ella danzó un poco mas y fue a sentarse sobre el escritorio de Severus, balanceándose con excitación.

"Faltan tres botellas de tintura de aconita." Comentó él con malhumor.

"No vino uno de los Innombrables a llevarse algunas, hace unas semanas?"

"Si? Esos bastardos! Nunca anotan nada!"

"Creo que se quieren hacer los misteriosos..."

"No es como si nadie supiera quiénes son! Esos imbéciles. En la mañana iré a averiguar esas cuestiones."

Severus dejó a un lado la carpeta que tenía en la mano y acercó su silla hacia el escritorio nuevamente. Tomó la orilla de la túnica de Hermione y la levantó casi hasta el punto de taparle la cara.

"Aguarda! No me vas a besar un poco primero?"

"No en la cara." Retrucó Snape, deslizando sus suaves manos sobre los muslos de ella. "Para qué, de todos modos. Si quieres besos, búscate un novio, no? Ahora, abre las piernas."

Ella emitió un feliz gemido y abrió las piernas ampliamente, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

"Cuántos orgasmos quieres tener?" Preguntó él, poniéndose las piernas de ella sobre los hombros. Ella alzó la cabeza de golpe. "Cuántos puedes tú?"

"Yo? Uno. Además, hace un rato me masturbé en el baño, así aguanto mas de tres minutos contigo. Tú? No sé. Cuál es tu record?"

"Con un compañero? Uno."

"Bah! Una sorpresita no te caería nada mal." Respondió él, con el rostro ya entre las piernas de ella.

Ella hizo un gesto totalmente idiota y volvió a acomodarse sobre los codos y la cabeza hacia atrás. "Me encantan las sorpresas." Dijo ella, en medio de suspiros entrecortados.

Severus deslizó los nudillos sobre el suave vello púbico y Hermione pudo sentir la calidez de su respiración cuando emitió un suave suspiro.

Él se acercó mas y mas, hasta que apoyó la lengua sobre la vulva de ella y la lamió de punta a punta, para después usar sus dedos para abrir los labios mayores y comenzar con la tarea mas fina.

"Me lleva el diablo Granger!" Murmuró Snape. "De haber sabido que tenías un sabor tan dulce, mujer, te hubiese hecho esto hace meses y nos hubiéramos ahorrado, ambos, esas condenadas flores!"

"Menos charla y mas acción." Siseó ella.

Él asintió y se puso serio.

La lengua de Severus estaba en todos lados, así como su ridícula nariz. Pasados los primeros minutos, Hermione estaba bien segura que la nariz de ese hombre debía ser declarada tesoro nacional. Podía lamerla sin dejar de prestar atención a su clítoris y nunca perder el ritmo. La nariz tomaba el lugar de la lengua y ella seguía avanzando, danzando, hacia el Nirvana. Para cuando metió sus largos y diestros dedos, Hermione ya era una masa de gemidos.

"Oh, Dios, Snape! Eres tan bueno en esto!"

"Lo sé." Respondió él, con la boca todavía pegada a su vulva.

Ella quiso reírse de su arrogancia, pero le salió algo así como, "Mierda! Si! Justo ahí! Justo ahí!"

Él mantuvo los dedos moviéndose dentro de ella mientras seguía succionando el clítoris. Ella exhaló un gran gemido, algunas frases gramaticalmente incorrectas y la promesa de ser una muy buena niña por el resto de sus vidas si volvía a hacer eso.

Y él lo hizo.

La segunda vez que se vino, casi lo estrangula con las piernas.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta del porqué de los desesperados movimientos de Severus, descruzó los tobillos y lo dejó respirar.

De pronto, Severus se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón. Ella quiso asistirlo, pero él no se lo permitió, presionándola contra la mesa con una mano sobre uno de sus pechos.

Al final, se las arregló para sacar su duro miembro de los pantalones y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par al verlo. Él le sonrió y luego volvió a lo suyo y guió su pene hasta la abertura. Embistió de una sola vez y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Obviamente, Severus no había esperado tener que abrirse paso dentro de ella.

"Lo tienes tan grande!" Exhaló ella contenta.

"Mierda, Granger! No tenía idea de que estuvieras tan apretada!" La voz de Snape había perdido la usual calma que la distinguía. Ahora sonaba como un gemido rasposo.

"Y qué esperabas? Solo he tenido sexo ocho veces. No lo hice lo suficiente para que estirara mas!"

Él se estremeció un poco e hizo un ruido de lo mas raro, hasta que finalmente, se sumergió hasta el fondo. Se detuvo y la miró. "Solo ocho?"

"No me estabas escuchando cada vez que me quejaba, durante todo el año pasado?"

"la verdad? La mitad de las veces, no estoy seguro. No siempre estoy escuchándote."

"Desgraciado!"

"De verdad crees que soy la clase de persona que presta atención a esa clase de estupideces?

Ella le mostró la lengua y apretó los músculos vaginales.

Él aulló. O algo así...

Severus se retiró y volvió a acometer, y ella gimió llena de felicidad, dejándose caer sobre el escritorio nuevamente. "Dios! Eso es genial! Hazlo de nuevo, te perdono!"

Y él le dio gusto.

Pasó los brazos por debajo de las rodillas de ella y atrapó los muslos con sus manos, mientras la cogía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Hermione estaba al borde del delirio. Sin lugar a dudas, Severus era el mejor amante que había tenido jamás. Con solo cuatro para comparar, no era difícil distinguir cuál era cuál. Sus instintos le indicaban que Snape tenía que estar por encima del promedio, para los estándares de cualquiera.

Ella lo miró. Tenía la barbilla pegada al pecho y el cabello negro le ocultaba la cara. El pecho se inflaba como el de un corredor de maratones mientras la penetraba. Dios! Qué delicia! Snape. En el trabajo. Sobre un escritorio. El solo pensarlo hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

De repente, Hermione se sintió entrar en pánico, insegura de que él estuviera disfrutando, e insegura que el hombre quisiera repetir la experiencia. Estaba demasiado callado.

Aún sabiendo que sonaba como una idiota, tuvo que preguntar. "Te gusta?"

Snape alzó la cabeza y el cabello se apartó de su rostro, revelando la expresión al tiempo que gemía a modo de respuesta,

Por todos los dioses! Severus Snape había perdido la razón! Tenía la boca abierta y el rostro tenso. Y sus ojos...sus ojos emanaban lujuria.

Ella sintió que el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas otra vez y que alcanzaba un orgasmo tan intenso, tan dulce, tan increíble. Emitió un gemido y se encontró a sí misma, incapaz de dejar de mirar a los ojos de él, que estaban muy abiertos y su boca describía una 'o' silenciosa, cargada de placer.

Severus la penetró tan profundo como pudo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un gruñido sin aliento al venirse. Ella lo sintió pulsando dentro de su cuerpo y sus músculos respondieron felices a las sensaciones que recibían.

Él tembló un poco por la fuerza de su orgasmo y con suavidad, se retiró de ella, dejándose caer en su silla, con las piernas de Hermione todavía sobre sus brazos.

Ella se incorporó, sintiendo que el líquido caliente se escapaba de su cuerpo y él estiraba una mano para deslizar un largo dedo sobre la empapada vulva de ella, sonriendo con un gesto decadente y cansado como el demonio mismo.

Ella lo miró y comenzó a catalogar las partes del todo. El mojado y brillante miembro, todavía impresionante aún cuando ya comenzaba a decaer, las grandes rodillas, seguidas de las piernas pobladas de un vello negro y los pantalones, todavía alrededor de los tobillos. El grasoso cabello, con algunas chispas de caspa aquí y allá, y esa nariz que se vería grande en el rostro de Hagrid.

Era remarcablemente poco atractivo.

Era perfecto.

Y ella estaba absolutamente satisfecha.

"Así que," dijo ella, quitando sus pies del regazo de Severus y reacomodando su ropa. "Te parece un buen trato? Nos vemos de nuevo sobre el escritorio, mañana?"

Él se rió y asintió letárgicamente.

"Está bien."

Hermione se bajó de un salto del escritorio y Severus la atrapó rápidamente, cuando las piernas de la castaña amenazaron con dejarla caer.

"Sospecho que voy a pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo mirando tu cabeza...crees que pudieras hacer algo por tu cabello? No es algo que cancele el trato, pero sería lindo."

Él se puso de pie y ella se inclinó para acomodarle los pantalones sobre la cadera.

"Puedo hacer eso." Contestó Severus, acomodándose la camisa dentro del pantalón. "Si voy a pasar un montón de tiempo metiéndote el miembro, entonces tú podrías hacer algo por mi también y recortar la barba que has estado ocultando allí, de otro modo, me escaldarías el pene hasta la muerte."

"Hecho."

Ella se acercó un poco a él y lo besó en la mejilla, algo que parecía ser lo mas amable de hacer en aquél momento, y tomó su bolso. "Nos vemos mañana Snape."

Severus la saludó con la mano y se volvió a sentar. Ella le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta con un andar chistoso.

N/T: Esta sí es una de esas historias que tanto les gustan, no? Llena de SEXO! Jajajajajaja Qué grupete de sexópatas somos, eh? Jajajajajajajajajaa

Bueno, estos reviews son de Tobías algunas y de Ojos del Color del Whiskey la otra.

Arwen Genevieve: Gracias por el apoyo joven! Me han molestado algunos tarados mas, pero no les presto atención, es solo que le dicen las mismas cosas o peores a muchos chicos y chicas que están ejercitando algo que les gusta y que es muy creativo, echándoles las moral por el piso, en lugar de alentarlos y aconsejarlos para que mejoren. Muchos autores y autoras podrían llegar a ser muy buenos con solo algunas pocas palabras de aliento. Las palabras, en mi opinión, marcan más que los golpes. No por nada se dice que la pluma es más fuerte que la espada…

Además, no debemos olvidar que FF, como muchas otras páginas, son lugares en donde todos podemos expresarnos libremente. Hasta donde sé, no hay muchos autores profesionales que publiquen acá…

Araceli: Amiga! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que esta también te guste…ha visto, he vuelto a las andadas! LEMMONS FOR EVERYONE!

Va-gi-gi: JAajajajjajajjaa…tenés razón! Pobre Toby quedó relegado a un segundo plano, pero la autora me ha comentado que planea escribir una secuela de esta historia, contando los años de escuela de Tobías…habrá que esperar. Por cierto, tenés razón…pero francamente, creo que estoy totalmente desbarrancada…bwahahahaaaaaa

Amia Snape: Carmen! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Gracias a la gente como vos, sigo traduciendo. Espero que esta historia te guste también. Es de las que tienen muchas partes picantes, vio?

Bien. La vigésima historia que traduzco, y debo decirles, nobleza obliga, que hubiera renunciado a esto hace rato si ustedes no me hubieran brindado el apoyo que se molestaron en prodigarme. Los autores y autoras, aunque yo solo soy traductora, debemos estar agradecidos aunque solo tengamos un review. Lo lindo de esto, es poder compartir con todos y poder llegar a los lectores. Y si recibimos muchos reviews, mejor, peor no hay que deprimirse si no se reciben, eh? Porque siempre hay alguien leyendo nuestras historias. Y eso es lo que hace que valga la pena seguir escribiendo. No dejen de expresar lo que tienen adentro. Si no les sale escribir, hay cientos de maneras distintas de hacerlo y lo importante, es que logren expresarse, de la manera que quieran, escribiendo, pintando, componiendo, cantando, actuando, dibujando o haciendo lo que mas les nazca hacer. Sean felices!

Y de nuevo, muchas, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta locura en la que me he embarcado. Son geniales!

Muchos besos para todas y todos!

Rocío


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

1

La cabeza de Hermione se alzó cuando Snape entró en la oficina.

"Estás un poco retrasado." Comentó ella con un poco de preocupación.

"No, llegué temprano, pero fui al noveno piso y dije un par de 'innombrables' palabrejas con los idiotas que habitan ese piso, con respecto al correcto protocolo de inventarios."

"Oh, genial! Funcionó?"

Snape hizo un gesto de desagrado. "No sabría decirte. Estúpidos bastardos, guardadores de secretos! Pero sí encontré nuestra aconita perdida."

"Excelente! Arrepentido de algo?"

"No. Tú?"

"Nada. Tengo cita hoy al mediodía para depilarme, así que te quedas a almorzar solo."

"Bueno. Me lavé muy bien el cabello esta mañana, pero no tiene mucho arreglo que digamos, te darás cuenta. Alguna vez te penetraron el trasero?"

"Ese es un impresionante cambio de tema."

"En realidad no. Me masturbé en la ducha esta mañana, justo después de lavarme el cabello, y estaba pensando en eso."

"En serio? Yo me masturbé esta mañana también, pensando en meterme tu miembro en la boca."

"Si, bueno, esa fantasía es fácil de cumplir. Ahora, de regreso a la mía, es si o no?"

"No. Nunca me lo hicieron, pero sospecho que puedes ser muy persuasivo. Aunque estoy intimidada por tu tamaño. "

"No tengo apuro. Es bueno tener metas en la vida."

"Muy cierto, hablando de eso, Harry quiere que revisemos el caso Grabney, así que me largo a las minas de sal."

"Buena suerte con eso."

2

Snape estaba finalizando su almuerzo cuando la puerta del laboratorio de Granger se abrió y ella entró caminando de manera extraña, viéndose pálida y en mal estado.

"Jesús! Pero qué te pasó?" Dijo él, poniéndose de pie de un salto y apresurándose por tomarla del codo.

"Alguna vez te arrancaron el vello de los testículos?"

"Porqué tengo la impresión de que aquí no habrá ningún cambio de tema?"

"Porque no lo habrá. He estado pensando en esto todo el camino hasta aquí, desde que salí del salón de belleza."

Él puso cara de dolor y sintió que se le erizaban los vellos del abdomen.

"Te pondré una crema..." Dijo Severus, débilmente.

"Lo harías?" Preguntó ella con los melados ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No te muevas. Ya regreso."

"No me moveré..."

Snape salió como proyectil hacia su laboratorio y tomó el kit de primeros auxilios, ignorando a su paso, a los imbéciles que le colmaban la paciencia y que hacían cualquier cosa para llamar su atención.

"Todavía me quedan quince minutos de almuerzo, así que LARGO!"

Se llevó la crema para quemaduras y la cicatrizante, porque no estaba seguro de la naturaleza de las lesiones. Su imaginación llenó los espacios en blanco con horrorosas posibilidades.

De regreso en la oficina, encontró a Granger exactamente en donde la había dejado. Rápidamente, la guió hasta su escritorio y se sentó en la silla de ella porque estaba mas cerca, acto seguido, la sentó sobre su regazo. Le entregó la crema cicatrizante. "Destapa esto." Y comenzó a levantarle la falda.

Ella levantó la cadera y él le quitó las bragas hasta la altura de las rodillas. Mirando sobre el hombro de Hermione, observó y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No había ampollas ni quemaduras. Eso era bueno. Sin embargo, hizo un gesto de dolor cuando vio las purpúreas marcas que él mismo había dejado con sus manos, el día anterior.

Metió dos dedos en el pote de crema y comenzó a esparcir la crema sobre la enrojecida e inflamada piel entre las piernas de la castaña.

Ella suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el hombro de Severus, dándole una muy buena vista de su pecho.

Severus casi se sintió como un bastardo.

"Tan malo fue?" Preguntó, como si nada.

"Dicen que es mas fácil cada vez y que no debo dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre sesión y sesión."

"Eso no es una respuesta válida."

"Grité como loca, contento? Es lo que querías escuchar?"

Snape hizo un gesto. "No. No quería escuchar esa parte. Lo siento mucho Granger, no tenía idea...por qué no usaste un hechizo?"

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo. "Existe un hechizo para eso?" Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Qué usas en las piernas?"

"Una afeitadora?"

Y entonces Severus supo que lo mejor que podía hacer, era cerrar la boca y seguir frotándola con la crema.

"Soy tan torpe en eso de ser chica!" Dijo ella con un suspiro.

"A mi me parece que hiciste un muy buen trabajo ayer a la noche." Replicó él.

"Así fue, no es cierto?" Dijo ella, todavía suspirando y moviéndose un poco sobre el regazo de Severus.

Él no pudo evitar emitir un sonido. "Ya estás mejor, no?"

"Oh, si. Se sintió mucho mejor de inmediato...ahora se siente fabuloso..."

Snape dejó salir un bufido irritado. "Granger, he estado intentando ser decente y no mirar tus tetas y tú me has estado calentando todo este tiempo, sin que me diera cuenta."

"No te diste cuenta que estaba totalmente empapada?"

"Bueno, si, pero a juzgar por como estabas ayer, pensé que, tal vez, ese era el estado en el que estabas siempre, Además, se suponía que te dolía."

"Cuando llegué, si. Ahora, no." Contestó ella, acomodándose un poco más en el regazo de Severus, obviamente consciente del estado en el que él estaba.

"Supongo que es ahora cuando me das el sermón sobre el sexo en horas de trabajo..."

Él metió los dedos dentro de esa vagina ilegalmente apretada de ella. "Carajo! No! Muéstrame las tetas."

Ella comenzó a desabotonar el frente de su túnica y el sintió que su miembro se estremecía de antemano.

Justo en ese momento, ambos escucharon que una mano se posaba sobre el pomo de la puerta de la oficina de Brunardo.

3

Brunardo casi deja caer los expedientes que tenía entre las manos. No hubiera habido ninguna diferencia si fueran los del Sr. Snape, su locura no parecía tener un método específico, pero si fueran de la Srta. Granger, ella tenía unos sistemas complicadísimos de colores y demás estupideces, que volvían loco a Brunardo, quien podría echarse a llorar por días y días si los expedientes de ella se le cayeran de las manos.

No debería haber intentado llevar todas las carpetas juntas, pero era que no quería realizar dos viajes. Odiaba entrar en la oficina.

No estaba muy seguro de cuál de los dos le resultaba más tenebroso. Si Snape, con esas miradas malignas que le echaba o Granger, con esa mirada de extraviada que ponía cada vez que estaba trabajando en algún problema.

Cuando pudo, finalmente, abrir la puerta, se quedó quieto al ver el interior del recinto.

Snape estaba sentado frente al escritorio equivocado y sus manos estaban en donde Brunardo no podía verlas.

"Che cavolo? Qué está haciendo en el escritorio de la Srta. Granger? Y dónde está la Srta. Granger?" Preguntó el muchacho.

Snape echó un gruñido en dirección del joven como si se tratara de algún insecto muy desagradable. "Hay alguna razón para ser sometido a esta insípida inquisición? Es, acaso, asunto tuyo, si decido cambiar de lugar? Y cómo mierda se supone que voy a saber en dónde está la Srta. Granger? NO soy su maldito guardián! Tienes algo allí para mí? Si no tienes nada, largo. Soy un hombre ocupado y no tengo tiempo que perder con estupideces."

Brunardo le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno, disgustado por la manera en la que las manos del horrible hombre se movían debajo del escritorio. Era simplemente...asqueroso. Dejó caer los expedientes que traía, sobre la mesa y tomó otros que ya lo estaban esperando. "De acuerdo. Si la ve, dígale que recuerde su cita con el Sr. Potter, a las dos."

Luego se dio media vuelta y salió zapateando. "Il Cazzo! No me pagan lo suficiente!" Murmuró mientras salía, al tiempo que azotaba la puerta con fuerza. "Maldito y estúpido país."

Snape se echó hacia atrás y golpeó las manos que todavía intentaban desabotonar sus pantalones. "Detente!" Siseó el hombre.

"No. Me lo debes, por echarme al suelo. No puedo creer que me hayas lanzado debajo del escritorio con las bragas en los tobillos!"

"Había una mejor alternativa? Tal vez hubieras preferido que nos encontrara mientras te metía los dedos en la vagina y te succionaba los pezones?" Se acomodó mientras hablaba y se aseguró que Hermione no se golpeara la cabeza al salir de debajo del escritorio.

"Debo admitir que pensaste rápido, pero aún así, me lo debes."

"Si, bueno. Creo que tal vez deberíamos dejar de juguetear hasta que seamos lo suficientemente inteligentes para recordar que debemos cerrar la maldita puerta con llave."

Ella emitió un suspiro, abotonándose la túnica. "Creo que tienes razón, pero en el futuro, si vas a excitarme como el infierno y luego me vas a lanzar al suelo, espero que tú te me lances encima."

"Lo prometo. Bueno, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer. Ah! Y no te olvides de tu cita con el tonto Potter a las dos."

"Cierto."

4

Snape terminó de preparar la última tanda de pociones y se puso a escribir las notas. El Sr. Harvey Intrep obtendría la licencia para su poción sobre el frío cadáver de Snape. Le hizo una seña a su asistente y la dejó ir, mientras se dirigía a su oficina. Miró el reloj de pared. Las 17.36. Granger, seguramente ya se había ido.

Inspiró profundamente. Había estado caminando con incomodidad por varias horas ya, y le hubiera gustado un poco de sexo con ella antes de irse a casa, pero desafortunadamente, el trabajo era primero.

Iba a salir de la oficina, cuando abrió la puerta y se detuvo. Una sonrisa se derramó lentamente sobre su rostro.

"No habrás pensado que me iba a ir, verdad?"

"Debo admitir que temía que así fuera."

"Ni loca. Cierra tu puerta."

Severus cerró su puerta y le puso llave. Ella terminó con el último de sus expedientes y dejó su escritorio.

"Creo que lo habíamos dejado en...tu estabas sentado en una silla y yo estaba de rodillas frente a ti." Dijo ella, en un tono seductor que hizo que el miembro de Snape volviera a la vida con toda la furia.

Él se acercó después de dejar caer su reporte sobre el escritorio y comenzó a quitarse la túnica. "Creo que así era." Replicó él mientras ella desabrochaba su cinturón.

5

Snape succionaba y lamía los pechos de Hermione mientras ella lo montaba con energía. El sonido de la piel sudada y desnuda frotándose entre si, lo excitaba increíblemente. La bolita de cristal que él sostenía contra el clítoris de ella la estaba volviendo demente. Severus había transfigurado un tintero vacío y luego la había hechizado para que vibrara.

"Mierda, Snape! Voy a venirme otra vez!"

"Hazlo! Hazlo Granger!"

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Él bramó su placer y eso provocó un orgasmo mucho mas intenso en ella, provocada por la reacción de él. Severus soltó la bolita de cristal y la tomó de la cadera, embistiendo con fuerza, intentando llegar a su propio clímax. Hermione sintió que él se venía en su interior con un grave gruñido y entonces apretó los músculos de su vagina, respondiendo al orgasmo que le había provocado.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Él abrazó con más fuerza la cintura de ella y le acarició la sudada espalda con la otra mano.

"Eres maravilloso." Murmuró Hermione contra el cuello de Severus.

"No," respondió él. "Soy maravilloso en el sexo. Ciertamente, yo no soy maravilloso."

"Cierto, pero para nuestro propósito, eres condenadamente maravilloso."

"Aceptaré eso. Tu eres increíble en el sexo también, Granger."

"Gracias." Dijo ella y deslizó su lengua sobre el cuello de Severus.

"Y cuando podré ver esa minifalda de PVC?" Preguntó él, acariciándole un pecho.

"Oh, bueno, tendrías que aceptar verme fuera del trabajo. Ya sea en tu casa, la mía o en un pub."

"No esperaba que vinieras a trabajar vestida con eso." Comentó él, tomando la suave bolita de cristal y lamiéndola antes de susurrar el encantamiento para que dejara de vibrar.

"Y estás listo para eso? Quiero decir, hemos estado teniendo sexo sin ataduras por dos semanas ya. Vernos fuera de esta oficina se siente sospechosamente como una cita."

"Granger, quiero cogerte mientras usas botas altas y una faldita diminuta de PVC. Créeme, no vas a escuchar 'quiero que conozcas a mi mami', en ningún momento."

Ella se echó a reír. "Qué bueno, porque creo que tu mami me espantaría hasta el paroxismo."

"Especialmente si la vieras en estos días. Ha estado muerta por los últimos veinte años."

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró automáticamente y ella se retiró de su cuello para poder mirarlo. "Lo siento mucho. No quise ser irrespetuosa."

Los ojos de Severus se dulcificaron. "No te preocupes por eso. Entonces, cuando podré ver esas botas y la faldita?"

"Tendrá que ser pronto...esta semana, o tendremos que esperar hasta la próxima. Mi ciclo comenzará pronto así que estaré muy hormonal en breve. Creo que tal vez mañana sería la mejor opción, ya que estoy en la etapa 'WOW! Tienes unos ojos increíbles, así que eso significa que posiblemente, lo que quiera hacer a continuación, sea besarte. Lo que sigue a eso será que comenzaré a abrazarte mucho y a necesitarte más, lo cual significará que comenzaré a llamarte a medianoche cuando no tenga nada de qué hablar y solo porque quiero oírte respirar. Después de eso, ya no me quedará ninguna dignidad y tú querrás mudarte de oficina, lo que provocará que tenga que ir y venir de mi oficina a la tuya cada vez que tenga que consultarte algo."

Severus hizo un gesto. "Así de malo, eh?"

"Oh, si. Mucho."

Él palmeó con suavidad el trasero de ella. "Esperemos hasta el próximo fin de semana, si?"

"Está bien."

Severus la acarició un poco mas mientras ella se ponía de pie y abandonaba el regazo del hombre. Tardaron varios minutos intentado localizar todas las prendas que se habían quitado.

"Y este fin de semana? Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó ella. "Ahora que sabes que no vas a tener sexo."

"Lo usual. Comer, leer, dormir, investigar. Y tú?"

"Lo mismo. Amo mis fines de semana de nuevo, ahora que no están plagados de enojo al no poder encontrar un tipo que tenga sexo conmigo."

Él no podía encontrar uno de los gemelos de su camisa, así que se puso en cuatro patas y se metió debajo del escritorio para buscarlo. Ella se quedó admirando el pequeño pero muy firme trasero de él y sintió que se excitaba de nuevo. Ese hombre era muy adictivo, de verdad.

"Voy a ir al Caldero Chorreante para beber algo y cenar, quieres venir conmigo?" Preguntó ella con inocencia, pero con la cabeza llena de otras ideas.

Severus apareció de nuevo, con el gemelo entre los dedos. Hermione lo tomó y lo colocó en la muñeca de la camisa. "Suena bien, pero tengo que ir a casa primero. Tengo un proyecto que necesita que le renueven el hechizo de stasis si no voy a seguir trabajando con él."

Ella sacó su bolso de un cajón de su escritorio. De acuerdo. Te acompaño, así me cuentas sobre tu proyecto."

De mas está decir que nunca llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. De hecho, casi no salieron de la cama hasta la tarde del domingo, cuando ella sintió los primeros dolores menstruales.

6

"Son solo besos. Es como tener sexo, pero con la boca. No veo cual sea el gran problema."

"Cuando termine tu ciclo, hablaremos como dos personas civilizadas que solo tienen sexo." Dijo él, meneando un papa frita frente a ella. "Cualquier cosa que digas está sujeta a dudas hasta que estés en un estado mental adecuado. No seré culpado por tus acciones cuando te des cuenta que comenzaste a actuar como esos imbéciles que tanto te disgustan." Terminó él de decir mientras mordía la papa y le lanzaba el resto de la papa en cuanto la vio poner cara mala, que fue a caer sobre la nariz y luego aterrizó en su plato.

Hermione la tomó y se la comió.

"Yo beso tu miembro todo el tiempo."

"Y yo le doy gracias a los dioses por eso. Eres más que bienvenida a besarlo y acariciarlo cuantas veces quieras. Sin embargo, no discutiré mas hasta que esté seguro que estoy hablando con la racional mujer a la que me asocié por lujuria."

"Está bien. Pero primero que nada, la parte irracional viene antes que comience el ciclo y tal vez, el primer día. Estás cerca del territorio 'mi peor lado' en este momento. Si vas a negarte a escuchar todos mis argumentos, diciendo que son puras hormonas, tendrás que buscarte otras excusas en este arreglo. Segundo, yo solo quiero pensar en ti."

"Qué quieres decir con eso? Con la última parte quiero decir."

"Estás seguro que entendiste la primera parte?"

"Aprendo rápido Granger. Pasa a la última parte."

"Verás, cuando pienso en un miembro, pienso en el tuyo. Cuando pienso en sexo oral, pienso en ti. Sexo sobre una alfombra? Tú. Sobre un escritorio? Debajo del escritorio. Sobre una cama. En un sofá, misionero, por detrás, montada...cualquiera me lleva a tener deliciosas imágenes de ti. Más cuando pienso en besos, pienso en Ron. Me gusta una buena tanda de besos, lo que no quiere decir que quiera que Brunardo me traiga flores a cada rato y luego se enfade porque las hago desaparecer. Solo son besos Severus. Es un aditivo al sexo."

Él se quedó mirándola. "Ron? Weasley? Todavía piensas en ese idiota?"

"Qué puedo decir? Besaba bien. Eso, hasta que logró llevarme a la cama. Ahí perdió todo interés y me dejó."

"El condenado infeliz! Creí que tú lo habías dejado a él."

"Nop. Yo lo adoraba. Creo que lo único que a él le interesaba era la persecución y la conquista. Una vez que tuvo lo que quería, ya no le interesé mas."

"Qué basura! Hubiera pensado que tenías mas sentido común."

"Ni de lejos." Se rió ella. "Era con él con quien acostumbraba a llamarlo de madrugada para escucharlo respirar. Me convertí en un total idiota. Entonces me di cuenta que estar enamorada, no era para mí. Es mejor así. No querrás verme enamorada. Créeme, es feo."

"Y tú también fuiste la primera de él?"

"Sip."

Snape se rió con malicia. "Entonces, para este momento, ya sabe que abandonó al mejor sexo de la ciudad como el idiota que es. Su pérdida es mi ganancia."

"Oh, él sabe lo que perdió, créeme. Por lo menos, una vez al año, trata de recuperarme."

"Imbécil."

"Cierto. Entonces, vas a dejarme que te bese?"

"Lo voy a pensar. Suena sospechosamente emocional para mi."

7

Severus entró en su oficina en busca de una pluma que funcionara.

"Tienes algún plan para mañana en la noche?" Preguntó Hermione, dejando caer una andanada de expedientes en la bandeja de salida.

"Nunca tengo planes, Granger. Olvidas quién soy?" Cerró un cajón de mala gana. "Tienes alguna maldita pluma?"

"Ten." Dijo ella, lanzándole la que ella estaba usando y sacando una nueva de su cajón. "Quieres llevara una mujer muy fácil, vestida con una faldita de PVC al Bufón Saltarín?"

"Adónde? Y por qué no me prestas una de las nuevas?"

"El Bufón Saltarín, queda en Smithfield. Es un pub que pertenece a Seamus Finnegan. Y por lo de la pluma, se dice gracias, por cierto, es porque las nuevas pertenecen a mi departamento. Ordena las tuyas."

"Ya lo hice, pero Bruno perdió la orden de pedido. Por qué diablos querría ir yo a un pub propiedad del Sr. Finnegan? Y no se supone que nuestra relación es un secreto?"

"Para empezar, se llama Brunardo. Segundo, porque no hemos tenido sexo en una semana y lo que necesitas es a una puta vestida con PVC y unas botas bien largas, Tercero, no hay ninguna regla que nos impide coger. Solo hay una y nos impide coger en horas laborales."

"Oh, bueno, visto de ese modo...te vas a alisar el cabello?"

"Absolutamente. Me vas a besar?"

"Pregúntame de nuevo mañana, después de algunas cervezas. Acepto que el argumento con respecto a la pluma, quedó a tu favor."

"Tonto."

"Puta."

Dicho eso, Severus regresó a sus asuntos.

8

Hermione se encontraba en la barra del pub, acariciando la larga cola de caballo en la que había sujetado su cabello, ahora alisado, sobre su hombro. El ritmo de la música era aplastante y ella se estaba preguntando por vigésima vez desde que había llegado, si había sido buena idea ir allí.

Un hombre rubio y alto, bastante guapo y con un montón de dientes a la vista, le hizo un gesto y le guiñó un ojo. Ella desvió la mirada como si no lo hubiera visto. Había estado haciendo eso por lis últimos treinta minutos. Hacia donde mirara, se encontraba con algún tipo que trataba de llamar su atención. Era terriblemente molesto. Si Severus no aparecía pronto, se largaría de allí.

Miró a Seamus y movió su vaso. Él asintió y le preparó otro trago, llamado Atrevida Circe. Ella seguía el ritmo con un pie y se volteó para mirar a la gente que bailaba en la pista, haciendo de cuenta que no veía al Sr. Rubio, tratar de llegar hasta ella. Los observaba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras bebía nerviosamente su trago, tratando de no sacarse un ojo con el pequeño paragüitas de plástico que lo adornaba.

El sujeto ya estaba a un metro y medio de ella, con todos los dientes reluciendo como faros, cuando la imagen fue bloqueada por el torso de un hombre.

"Largo amigo. Ella no es para ti."

El rubio de los dientes relucientes murmuró algo y se fue.

Hermione miró quién era el tipo que había espantado al rubio y gimió con desaprobación.

"Ron...Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Salvándote. Diablos Hermione! Qué te pusiste?"

"No mucho., Ahora que ya respondí a tu pregunta, quieres desaparecer? Estoy esperando a alguien."

"No me vengas con eso. Estás aquí para conseguir alguien con quien acostarte. Te ves como una cualquiera."

"Gracias! Eso era precisamente lo que esperaba! Solo que nunca había funcionado, hasta esta noche.,"

"Qué es lo que pasa? No necesitas hacer esto." Luego, Weasley bajó la voz y se acercó más a ella. Hermione, por reflejo, se apartó de él y el pelirrojo casi cae torpemente sobre ella. "Tú sabes, yo puedo cuidar de ti...si tienes...necesidades."

"No, gracias. De verdad, Ronald, estoy esperando a alguien."

Weasley le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. "No tienes que mentirme. Sé bien que nunca estuviste con nadie mas después de mi."

"Déjame en paz, imbécil!"

"Es que no quiero verte hacer algo que arruine tu reputación, OW! Demonios!"

Ronald dio un salto y Snape lo apartó de un empujón con una mano, lejos de Hermione, mientras que con la otra, sostenía con firmeza su varita. Ella lo miró y casi lo maldijo. "Llegas tarde,"

"En realidad llegué temprano." Comentó Severus. "Te he estado observando."

"Snape! Qué diablos hace aquí? No puede hechizarme!"

Snape volteó para mirarlo con desagrado. "Si, si puedo. Mire." Pinchó a Ronald con su varita y de la punta salieron algunas chispas. "Lo ve? Es fácil!" Picó al pelirrojo una vez más. "Y es bastante satisfactorio, debo agregar."

El pelirrojo saltó de nuevo emitiendo un gritito. "Lo voy a acusar!"

"Con quién? El Director? Ya no soy su maldito profesor, o si? O tal vez quiera ir a decirle a su mami? Largo Weasley. Granger está muy fuera de su alcance. Tuvo su oportunidad." Severus acercó a Hermione a su cuerpo y le dio la espalda a Ronald. "Supongo que quieres bailar..."

"Me encantaría." Respondió ella, toda sonrisas, y con una sospechosa cantidad e felicidad. En realidad, la demostración de testosterona había sido demasiado buena para que Severus fuera su compañero sexual.

"Un momento! No sales con él, verdad? Verdad?"

"Piérdete Ronald!" Ladró ella y Snape la alejó de la barra.

Hermione, con su trago todavía bien asegurado en su mano, dejó que Severus la guiara hasta el otro lado de la pista. Luego, él apoyó la espalda contra la pared y le quitó el vaso de la mano. En medio de la bruma del lugar y las luces que se encendían y apagaban, Severus parecía disolverse en medio de las sombras.

Movió una pálida mano hacia ella imperativamente.

"No vas a bailar conmigo?" Era difícil hacer un berrinche cuando tenía que gritar para que él la escuchara.

Él se acercó bien a ella y le habló al oído. "Baila para mi Granger."

La voz de ese hombre la puso más candente que nunca. Le ofreció una sonrisa salvaje.

Y bailó para él...

...y los ojos de él comenzaron a quemar. De vez en cuando, le ofrecía el trago para que ella se inclinara hacia él y deslizara la lengua sobre la pajilla y succionara un poco del brebaje.

Al terminarse el líquido en el vaso, también pareció desvanecerse el auto control de Severus. Dejó el vaso vacío en una mesa, ignorando las quejas de los ocupantes y la tomó de la mano, para llevarla hacia la salida, mientras ella se reía con regocijo ante su evidente excitación.

Ronald Weasley volvió a aparecer, viéndose enfadado y preocupado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Snape apretó su varita contra el cuello del pelirrojo, sacudiendo la cabeza en forma negativa, mientras pasaba con Hermione de la mano.

Hermione lo saludó con la mano y le sonrió como disculpándose.

Afuera, el aire frío de la madrugada la golpeó como si de una ola polar se tratara. La fina capa de transpiración que se había formado sobre su piel, provocó que se le erizaran los vellos de todo el cuerpo. Se sentía fenomenal.

"Te das cuenta de lo ridículamente complacida que estaba de verte?" Preguntó ella mientras él la guiaba por la calle, todavía de la mano, hacia un callejón aledaño.

"Creo que el grito que se te escapó te delató."

"Grité? No me di cuenta."

"Fue mas bien como un gemido."

"Está permitido que compañeros sexuales como nosotros giman o griten cuando se ven el uno al otro?"

"Escuché que es lo que se debe esperar cuando están un poco bebidos."

"Oh, bien, bien. Comenzaba a preocuparme. De pronto, una inmensa cantidad de pensamientos del tipo 'Ay Dios! Allí está! Y no se ve como un sueño, así vestido con jeans y protegiéndome? Y ahora quiero que me coja ya mismo?'. De verdad, estabas como loco, malo y peligroso allá adentro. Te veías ardiente."

Él la llevó hasta la vuelta de la esquina y la puso contra la pared de una casa de ladrillos, apretando su cuerpo contra el de la castaña y deslizando sus manos sobre la piel expuesta de los muslos. "Que tontería. Eso era por el alcohol que tienes encima. De haber estado sobria hubieras pensado, 'Oh, Jesús! Pero qué carajos se puso? Y por qué está actuando como un imbécil posesivo cuando no le pertenezco? Y lo inmaduro que es! Lanzándole hechizos a un antiguo alumno, pero mira! Se ha lavado el cabello de nuevo, para mí! Cómo nos vamos a revolcar hoy!"

"Ah, si?"

"Por supuesto."

"Y por qué actuaste como un imbécil posesivo entonces?"

"Yo solo quería tener una excusa para hechizar a Weasley. Lo posesivo funciona tan bien como cualquier otra excusa. He querido hacer eso por años! Supongo que no habrá manera de arreglar algo para que pueda hechizar a Potter, no?"

"No creo, no."

"Bueno, no perdía nada con preguntar, pero es bueno tener objetivos, verdad? Bien, ya terminaste de hablar?" Preguntó él, acariciando los muslos de ella de nuevo, hasta llegar a su trasero descubierto.

"Si, ya terminé. Me vas a besar?"

"Creo que puedo hacer eso. Después de todo, me permitiste hechizar a Weasley..."

Severus se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Ambos gimieron con suavidad. Él se apartó un poco de Hermione y la miró por un instante, con una expresión indefinida plasmada en el rostro. Parpadeó lentamente y luego se lanzó a besarla apasionadamente y sus lenguas comenzaron una fiera batalla.

Al cabo de algunos segundos, ella estaba batallando con el zipper de los jeans de Severus, tratando de liberar su poderoso miembro, mientras él la levantaba y la apoyaba contra la pared y ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del hombre, para que luego se hundiera en el calor de su sexo, emitiendo un grave gruñido lleno de satisfacción.

"Mierda Granger! Te das cuenta de lo ardiente que te ves así vestida?"

"No estaba segura de eso hasta esta noche. Dios! Estaban todos sobre mí! Las otras noches no podía conseguirme a nadie mas que a los niños de mami!"

"Eso era porque estabas desesperada. Ahora no lo estás y ellos lo perciben."

"Ahora misma me estoy sintiendo desesperada...planeas comenzar a mover esa cosa en algún momento?"

"Pensé que tal vez podría torturarte un poco..."

Ella le respondió apretando los músculos de su vagina y él casi aulló.

"Bueno...tal vez no..."

Severus se retiró de ella y embistió con fuerza, haciendo que Hermione maullara como una gata.

N/T: No se pueden quejar! Esta historia es puro sexo! Cómo quisiera ser Hermione!

A propósito, 'CHE CAVOLO?' significa 'QUÉ DIABLOS!' O como diríamos en Argentina, 'QUÉ CARAJOS?'

Il Cazzo significa 'Qué mierda!"

Araceli: Jejejeje Yo también estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la afirmación de Rassaabe con respecto a que Severus es el auténtico Dios del Sexo. Ya quisiera encontrarme alguna vez con él... Aún no he podido ver la peli...creo que estoy un poco negada a ir verla...he visto algunas imágenes aquí y allá, pero no he juntado suficiente coraje para ir al cine...Tal vez vaya el fin de semana...y llevaré suficientes pañuelos desechables...por si acaso me da un ataque de llanto...Gracias por la felicitación! He llegado a las veinte traducciones solo porque ustedes han seguido leyendo y me han apoyado, así que gracias de nuevo!

Arwen Genevieve: Por nada! Gracias a vos por leerlas. Estoy segura que las autoras de estas traducciones están más que contentas con tu comentario! Me considero apenas una intermediaria entre ellas y las lectoras y lectores hispanohablantes. Gracias por tus halagos! Aunque bien podrías solo leer las historias y no comentar, se agradecen muchísimo los comentarios como los tuyos! Elijo las historias que me gustan a mí, con la esperanza que a ustedes también les gusten. Me alegra que tengamos tanto en común como para que podamos disfrutar de las mismas historias, aunque sea en diferentes idiomas. Ah, si, y a mí también encantan los lemmons! Y más si se tiene una imaginación desbocada como la mía...Con respecto a lo que comentas en Deseando y Esperando...bueno, mujer...tenés todo el derecho de ser feliz. Y si él no te hace feliz y lo único que ganas son disgustos..Bueno...que se yo...tal vez sea tiempo de terminar con esa historia. No es que sepa mucho de relaciones, pero creo que no puede ser que el hombre que elegimos como compañero, nos trate como a su madre, verdad? Al fin y al cabo, madre hay una sola y nosotras no podemos reemplazarla porque a nuestros hombres se les ocurre que es mas cómodo llamarnos 'mami' y seguir actuando como pendejos, no? Ah, y si, yo también pienso que Alan Rickman es un hombre de lo mas hermoso! Y personificando a Snape me vuelve locaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Vampylolita: Gracias por leer siempre y por estar presente! Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado y sigas haciéndolo, leyendo estas historias!

Wanda-Marie: Gracias por comentar en Tobías!

Yila: Jejejeje creo que todas quisiéramos tener un Snape en la oficina que nos haga lo que a Hermione...Con qué ganas iríamos a trabajar!

Amia Snape: Jejejejee si...aunque Severus quiere hacernos creer que no le importa si viene alguien mas y se la quiere llevar, se va a poner bien territorial si algún bobalicón se atreve a acercarse tanto a Hermione...si no, ya viste lo que le hizo al descerebrado pelirrojo...jejejejeee

G: Gracias miles por los halagos! Es verdad, las cosas en español tienen más sentimiento que en inglés. Es como que al traducir un texto a un idioma latino, cobra más color. No sé... es español y el francés son los lenguajes mas floridos que he conocido. Sobre todo por el sentimiento que se le imprime al idioma tanto al hablarlo como al escribirlo. Debe ser que como somos de habla hispana nos parecen fabulosos, pero lo cierto es que el inglés es un idioma reducido y con muy pocos matices. Así que LARGA VIDA AL ESPAÑOL!

Paosan: Con respecto a tu review de Sueños y Recuerdos. Gracias por el comment! Todavía tenemos que esperar que la autora actualice…me muero de ganas por ver cómo sigue la historia!.

Bien, hete aquí el capítulo 2. Creo que ya lo dije anteriormente, pero por si acaso, lo repito, para que después no se me enojen. Los capítulos son bastante largos, así que no voy a subir uno por semana, porque si no, no me alcanza el tiempo para seguir traduciendo. Además, como esta historia solo tiene cuatro capis, necesito más tiempo para pedir permiso a más autoras para traducir sus historias. Espero que no se enojen y sepan entender.

Muchos saludos para todas! Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

1

Hermione y Severus estaban trabajando en sus respectivos reportes mensuales de presupuesto, en absoluto silencio. Eso hasta que Harry entró a la oficina, por la puerta de Hermione. Los dos ocupantes de la habitación levantaron la cabeza y se miraron uno al otro con sorpresa. Nadie más que Hermione usaba esa puerta, como Severus usaba la suya.

"Se perdió, Sr. Potter? Creo que el Departamento de Aurores se encuentra en el cuarto piso. Toma el elevador y dobla a la derecha. Sabrá que llegó cuando vea la marea de egos."

"Muy listo Snape. En realidad, he sido elegido para hablar con ustedes dos." Harry miró a su alrededor. "No tienen otra silla?"

"No," contestó la castaña. "Nunca recibimos visitas. Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry?"

De pronto, Potter parecía incómodo y se estaba rascando una oreja. "Me pidieron que venga a hablar con ustedes dos sobre los correctos protocolos en lo que respecta a las relaciones laborales."

"Y eso, por qué? Los dos tenemos nuestros manuales de empleados, y hasta donde sé, los dos somos capaces de leer." Dijo Granger, con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

"Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?" Añadió Snape. "Ella trabaja para ti. Yo no. Soy un hombre ocupado, Potter, y tengo un reporte que entregar en tres horas, así que desaparezca y llévese sus pueriles fantasías con usted."

"Créame Snape, no hay nada que quisiera hacer mas que largarme, pero el hecho es que no podemos evitar notar que ustedes dos, comparten alguna clase de...relación." El rostro del niño - que - vivió -dos – veces, se puso rojizo al finalizar la frase.

"Quiénes no pudieron evitar notarlo?"

Harry revoleó los brazos en todas direcciones, como quien señala todo el edificio. "Todo el mundo! Alguien los vio teniendo sexo en un callejón, el fin de semana. En público!"

Snape alzó una ceja y se reacomodó en su butaca, dejando caer su pluma sobre el escritorio. "De verdad cree que YO sería capaz de embarcarme en esa clase de conductas? Y quién, si puedo preguntar, es el autor de semejante injuriosa acusación?"

Harry se quedó mirándolo.

"Quiso decir que 'quién dice'" Hermione trató de ayudarlo a entender.

"Ya sé lo que significa!" Se enfadó el chico de la cicatriz del rayito. "Fue Ron, de acuerdo? Dijo que los vio teniendo sexo como un par de nifflers rabiosos! Allí, en el callejón al final de la calle del Pub de Seamus!"

"Solo nos vio Ron?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Seguramente, el Sr. Weasley no tenía alguna otra razón para decir algo así, sin ser verdad, o si?" Dijo Snape, con la voz chorreando sarcasmo. "Después de todo, el hecho de que haya estado intentando ganar el afecto de la Srta. Granger, nuevamente, durante estos años, sin éxito, por cierto, no significa necesariamente que hiciera algo que manchara la reputación de la Srta. Granger, no es cierto?"

"Oh, no! No creo!" Dijo Hermione. "De hecho, esa noche, en el club de Seamus, expresó abiertamente lo preocupado que estaba por mi reputación. Eso fue un instante antes de decirle que no estaba interesada en dejarlo aliviar, lo que él insinuó, era mi mas bien obvio estado de necesidad sexual."

"Estás diciendo que Ron, intencionalmente, intenta dañar tu reputación en el trabajo, solo por enfado?"

"Yo no he dicho algo semejante." Replicó ella.

Harry miró a Snape, quien movió la cabeza de lado a lado, con fingida inocencia.

El chico se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. "Miren, varias personas los vieron juntos en el club. Investigué antes de venir a hablar con ustedes. Qué estaban haciendo ahí?"

"Yo estaba bailando."

"Y yo me recargaba contra una pared. El ambiente no era de mi agrado,"

Harry se veía como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle. "Bueno, la cosa es así. Los dos necesitan leer sus manuales nuevamente y familiarizarse con las partes relevantes."

"No." Declaró Hermione, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y extrayendo su propio manual, para luego arrojárselo a Harry. "Tú léelo!" Ella se volvió a sentar en su butaca y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "No hay nada en ese manual que se aplique a nosotros. No trabajamos en el mismo departamento, ni alguno de los dos está en relación de superioridad para con el otro, ni tampoco tenemos influencia activa sobre el trabajo de uno u otro departamento."

"Pero...ustedes dos..." Trató Harry de intervenir, revoleando los brazos nuevamente, esta vez, mostrando que trabajaban en la misma oficina.

"Si, trabajamos en la misma habitación, pero eso es todo. Nuestros trabajos solo están conectados por los inventarios de Pociones del Ministerio."

"Entonces...por qué trabajan los dos juntos...aquí?"

"Porque consulto con Severus cada vez que necesito a un experto en alguno de nuestros casos."

Harry miraba a uno y a otro alternadamente. Su rostro era una máscara de confusión.

"De acuerdo...bueno...entonces...no tengo nada que hacer aquí, cierto?"

"Poder deductivo increíble!" Se mofó Snape. "Lo rápido que es usted capaz de reconocer lo asquerosamente obvio! Ahora no me extraña que lo hayan puesto a cargo!"

Harry maldijo por lo bajo y se fue.

Snape estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, pero Hermione alzó una mano para callarlo, mientras contaba, en silencio y hacia atrás con la mano derecha. Cuando llegó a uno, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez de un golpe, y Harry reapareció.

"Lo hicieron! De verdad lo estaban haciendo en ese callejón!"

"Según un testigo poco confiable." Dijo la castaña con un gesto de suficiencia. "No hay nada que puedas hacer."

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. "Eres una loca! Siempre supe que había algo en tu interior...algo oculto. No dejen que los atrapen en público otra vez." Dijo el muchacho, antes de regresar a la puerta. "Ustedes dos tienen todo el derecho del mundo a coger con quien quieran, pero aún así, están sujetos a los códigos de conducta de los empleados. " Se estaba retirando, pero se detuvo antes de salir y se volvió para mirarlos. "Saben que? Es perfectamente entendible que ustedes dos estén juntos. De hecho, tiene perfecto sentido! Espero que me inviten a la boda, eh?" Luego sacudió la cabeza y salió de allí.

Severus y Hermione se quedaron, mirándose en un estado de semi – shock.

Al punto, ella tomó su pluma nuevamente y reacomodó su butaca. "Y él qué sabe?" Dijo con voz queda.

Él miró la última acotación en su planilla y murmuró la respuesta. "Si recuerdo bien los resultados de sus exámenes, no mucho."

Ambos reanudaron sus tareas en silencio, hasta que ella alzó la cabeza. "Te volviste a poner los zapatos."

"Por supuesto que si."

"Por qué?"

"Fue un reflejo. En caso de que Potter se abalanzara sobre mi, quería verme lo mas digno posible."

"Eso es entendible. Ahora, quítatelos de nuevo. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho."

"Como desees."

Severus se quitó los zapatos y volvió a acariciarle las piernas con sus pies.

2

Snape azotó un caldero sobre su mesada de trabajo, causando que sus subordinados temblaran de miedo. Hizo sonar sus dedos en dirección a su asistente y la mujer se dirigió de inmediato con una gradilla de ingredientes.

"Comience con la base de acuerdo a las instrucciones de la Sra. Wallabies. Hágalo al pie de la letra o me pondré sus intestinos de tirantes, entendido?"

Severus se quedó el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse que su asistente no fuera a escatimar el tritón en polvo. Luego, dejó el laboratorio y se fue a su oficina.

Abrió con furia la puerta y luego la azotó para cerrarla. Observó fulminantemente la habitación vacía y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con fuerza, haciendo que el mocoso italiano diera un salto se le cayeran todos los papeles.

"Ha sabido algo de la Srta. Granger?"

"Por supuesto que si. Esta mañana envió una lechuza para avisar que no vendría porque estaba mal de los senos."

"Mal de los senos? Y qué mierda se supone que significa eso?"

"Ritardato. Está enferma, aquí en la cabeza. Aquí!" Contestó Brunardo, tocándose los huesos a un lado de la nariz.

"Ah, ya…ESOS senos…sinusitis, si, bueno, y por qué carajos no me lo dijiste esta mañana?"

"Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Porque existe algo llamado cortesía. Tal vez no la tengan en Italia, y tal vez, quieras aprender un poco de eso."

"Ah, claro, y usted sabe mucho de eso, no?"

"No busques mi peor lado..." Siseó Snape.

"Como si no lo conociera ya." Murmuró Brunardo mientras Snape regresaba a su oficina hecho una furia.

3

Hermione estaba sentada en su casa, envuelta en algo así como un revoltijo de hebras de lana que pretendía pasar por una cobija. Se sonó la nariz una vez más. Dobló el pañuelo de papel y lo arrojó al suelo, con el resto de los kleenex. Emitió un suspiro y pasó la hoja de su libro, tratando de ponerle un mínimo de atención a la historia que leía, sobre geishas de ojos azules en el Japón de antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cuando lo compró, había querido que le gustara, pero eso no estaba sucediendo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. Estando demasiado debilucha para levantarse, sacó su varita, que se encontraba medio escondida entre los almohadones del sofá y la movió en dirección de la puerta. El mecanismo hizo un ruido y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Snape, quien tenía una bolsa de comida en la mano.

"No debes abrir la puerta de esa manera! Podría haber sido cualquiera!" Bramó él, entrando en la estancia como una furia, no sin antes azotar la puerta de entrada. "Qué has tomado para esto?" Preguntó con un poco mas de calma y desvaneciendo la colección de desechables que había en el suelo.

"Esperaba que fuera alguien que quisiera matarme." Dijo ella miserablemente. "Ya he tomado de todo. Solo tengo que guardar reposo por 24 horas mas, eso es todo. Y tú? Qué haces aquí?"

"Me enteré que estabas enferma. Pensé que te gustaría algo de comer."

"Qué dulce eres!" Pero casi de inmediato, entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "Pero tú no eres dulce... ahora dime la verdad. Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Pensé que si tenías fiebre, tendrías las manos súper calientes y que eso sería perfecto para que me masturbes."

Ella levantó ambas manos y se las miró. "Apuesto a que si. Bien, bien. Ven aquí, siéntate. Pero tendrás que alimentarme mientras lo hago. Qué me trajiste?"

"Caldo de pollo de Rosmerta."

"Hablas en serio? Me trajiste caldo de pollo porque estoy enferma?"

"Qué? Quería una buena sopa para almorzar...es eso un crimen?"

"Supongo que no."

4

"Jesucristo! Si que tienes las manos calientes!"

Ella se rió como una nenita.

5

Severus se veía increíble.

Hermione nunca se cansaría de verlo de esa manera. Tan entregado, tan llevado por la pasión hasta verse tan vulnerable.

Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaban con cada embestida, mientras ella se metía en la boca tanto como podía. Sintió que se tensaba más y supo que estaba cerca de su orgasmo.

Deslizó la lengua sobre la abertura del pene y aplicó los labios sobre la enorme cabeza para luego meterse el enorme miembro de nuevo en la boca y comenzar a moverse frenéticamente. Sus manos se deslizaban sobre el largo y grueso órgano en sincronía con su boca.

"Mierda! Siiiiiiiii...oooooohhhhhh...ssssssiiiiiiiiiii!"

Esa fue toda la advertencia que Hermione recibió antes que Severus se viniera. Tragó tanto como pudo antes de sentir que se atragantaba. Él la retiró de su entrepierna a fuerza de tomarla del cabello.

Severus limpió el lío que habían hecho y la levantó del suelo para ponerla sobre su regazo. Luego, comenzó a besarla y a deslizar su mano debajo de la falda de ella.

"No puedo." Dijo ella. "Tengo que volver."

"No tomará mucho tiempo." Murmuró él en su oído. "Sé lo mucho que te enciende eso."

"Yo sé que si, gracias, pero es que este proyecto me trae como loca. Solo quería un poquito de acción antes de matar a alguien. Sabes lo mucho que esto me aclara la mente. Pero cuando me haces venirme, me dejas frito el cerebro y ya no sirvo para nada más. De verdad tengo que volver."

Severus suspiró y la besó de nuevo. "De acuerdo, pero cuando regreses en la noche, nos pondremos parejos, si?"

Ella lo besó con más fuerza. "No voy a regresar." Dijo ella. "Me tendrá ocupada toda la noche. La investigación de Harry está en un callejón sin salida, a menos que pueda encontrar un patrón de la maldición en las muestras de sangre."

"Lo harás." Afirmó él, rebuscando en el interior de la manga de ella, para encontrar su varita. "Sabes que podrás y lo harás." Severus susurró un encantamiento y la varita de ella se encendió. "Ven a casa a la hora que termines. Eso te posibilitará la entrada a través de mis hechizos de seguridad a la hora que sea."

Hermione lo miró con los ojos estrechados. Pero él la miró suavemente. "Y espera tener el trasero dolorido en la mañana." Agregó al instante.

Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió con picardía. "Y yo espero un montón de atención a los detalles preliminares."

"Alguna vez no les presto atención? Alguna vez fallé en eso?"

Ella lo besó nuevamente y se retiró de su regazo para dirigirse a su laboratorio. Se quedó pensando en como el sexo con él era la experiencia mas erótica que había tenido en su vida e ignoró las ramificaciones de lo que significaba que Severus le diera las llaves de su casa.

Había tiburones en esas aguas.

Ella se enfocó en su trabajo y volvió a su investigación.

6

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando Hermione golpeó la puerta de la casa de Severus con su varita y sintió que los encantamientos de seguridad le permitían la entrada. Se adentró en la estancia y lo encontró dormido en su sillón para leer. Tocó la puerta con su varita para colocar los hechizos nuevamente y sintió como la magia protectora volvía a su lugar. Se acercó y lo despertó suavemente.

Él abrió los ojos y le sonrió. "Lo hiciste?"

"Lo hice."

"Sabía que podrías." Dijo él con somnoliento orgullo.

Se levantó del sofá y la tomó de la mano, llevándola hacia el librero que ocultaba la escalera.

"Lamento haber venido tan tarde."

"No te lamentes. Al menos viniste."

"Si, pero debo admitir que estoy completamente exhausta."

Él se volvió para mirarla y le pasó el dorso de la mano sobre la mejilla. "Entonces dormiremos."

Ella emitió un contento suspiro. "Eso sería encantador."

Severus la guió por las escaleras sin soltarle la mano.

Su manita se veía tan pequeña encerrada en la suya.

7

Snape entró en su oficina y se detuvo al ver a Hermione. Obviamente, ella también acababa de entrar porque estaba poniendo su bolso en el cajón del escritorio.

"Qué diablos tienes puesto?"

Ella cerró de un golpe el cajón y se enderezó. "Lo que quedaba en casa!" Ladró con furia.

"Cómo que lo que te quedaba? Qué pasó? Le pasó algo a tu departamento ? "

"No! Solo a mi guardarropas! Toda mi ropa está en tu casa! Soy una pesadilla de la moda y todo porque esta mañana cuando me levanté, no encontré ni una sola puta prenda que combinara para ponerme!"

"Por qué no viniste a casa y te vestías decentemente? Si sabes que siempre lavo tu ropa cuando las dejas. Te das cuenta que tenemos reunión de departamento hoy, verdad? De verdad, Granger, quién diablos combina púrpura con naranja? Es horroroso."

"No es púrpura! Es color berenjena! Y la única blusa limpia que me quedaba era naranja!"

Severus sacudió la cabeza. "No eres una bruja acaso?" Él movió su varita y en un instante, la desafortunada combinación de colores se volvió de un solo color.

Negro.

Ella se miró y luego lo miró a él, como si hubiera perdido la razón.

"Es el único color que recuerdo de memoria." Dijo él a modo de disculpa, en cuanto la escuchó bufar como toro de lidia.

"Ahora me veo mas como una maldita monstruosidad!" Volvió a ladrar. Luego se largó de allí, dejándolo con una expresión de absoluta confusión.

8

Snape entró en su oficina, en donde ella estaba almorzando. Él se acercó hasta su escritorio y dejó una caja de archivos.

"Qué es esto?" Preguntó ella, picando la caja con un dedo. "Y dónde estuviste? Ya almorzaste? Te dejé pepinillos."

Él no dijo ni una palabra. Solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a su laboratorio.

Ella se quedó mirando unos segundos y luego levanto la tapa de la caja. Destapó la caja completamente y emitió un gemido apagado.

Era su ropa.

Y sus libros.

Y su cepillo dental.

Hermione dejó caer lo que quedaba de su sándwich y se echó a llorar.

9

Allí estaba ella. De pie, frente a la puerta de la casa de Severus, temerosa de intentar entrar y descubrir que no podía pasar los encantamientos de seguridad. También tenía miedo de tocar y que él no respondiera.

Severus no había regresado a la oficina en todo el día. Hermione había pasado todo el día esperando en su oficina, hasta las seis de la tarde, cuando logró juntar el coraje necesario y animarse a abrir la puerta del laboratorio de él. Lo encontró desierto.

Ya llevaba quince minutos frente a la dichosa puerta de Severus, sin ser capaz de tocar o entrar.

Lloriqueó un poquito más y se dio la vuelta para irse, totalmente derrotada.

La puerta, entonces, se abrió y ella se dio vuelta de golpe.

"Qué?" Ladró él. "Qué quieres? Has estado aquí afuera por un buen rato ya, así que puedo asumir que lo que quieres decir es algo importante."

Ella tragó un poco de saliva y asintió. "Vine a regresarte algo que no pertenece a la caja."

"Qué cosa?"

"Yo."

Severus parpadeó y sus ojos se dulcificaron. Al cabo de un momento, se hizo a un lado y la dejó entrar a la casa. Ella sonrió, sintiendo que un enorme peso se levantaba de su pecho al pasar a su lado.

"Por qué no entraste y ya?" Preguntó él.

Saber que a pesar de todo, Severus no le había negado el acceso a su casa, fue demasiado para ella. Tanto, que se echó a llorar.

"Estás cerca de tu período, no?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, moviéndola como lo haría una niña. Él dejó salir un largo suspiro.

"Claro que si. Perdí la cuenta de las semanas. Ven aquí, maldita lunática."

Severus la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba como una bebita.

"Quieres quedarte y recostarte por un rato?"

Ella asintió de nuevo, dejando una mancha húmeda en la camisa de él.

"Bueno, entonces ven."

Severus la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.

10

Hermione salió de la red floo con un poco de miedo, mientras se escurría entre las trombas de personas. Primero fue hasta la oficina de Harry. Tenía que entregar el reporte de su caso y refrescar la memoria del muchacho para el testimonio que tendría que presentar en la corte. Más excusas para retrasarse.

Esperaba que Snape no supiera y ella pensaba que no había razón para que así fuera. Nadie había hecho mención del tema en las semanas anteriores. Eso era una buena señal.

Aunque también, era algo que la molestaba.

Algo así, si no tenía cuidado, podría arruinar el arreglo que ambos tenían.

Suspiró. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados sobre el tema!

Entró en su laboratorio y saludó a su equipo, para luego darles las prioridades del día. Luego, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su oficina, se tomó un momento para prepararse mentalmente y actuar como adulta.

'Enfréntalo como una mujer!' Se apremió a sí misma. 'Lo que será, será'"

Empujó la puerta, entrando en la habitación y se quedó quieta. Allí, sobre su escritorio, estaba un positivamente enorme bouquet de flores.

Se le paró el corazón por un momento, pero luego, volvió a la vida.

Y se echó a reír.

Docenas de bellísimas margaritas, colocadas de cabeza y apretadamente en un hermoso florero de cristal. Las raíces llenas de tierra, estaban haciendo un desastre en el suelo y en donde dejara caer la tierra que las cubrían. Era un asco. Ni siquiera se había molestado en acomodarlas.

Eran ingredientes de pociones.

El horrible bouquet de flores que Severus le había obsequiado, eran ingredientes de pociones. Le había regalado eso para su cumpleaños.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su oficina y comenzó a buscar una nota entre las flores. Allí estaba una tarjeta escrita con la familiar letra picuda de Severus.

"Espérame en mi escritorio para almorzar. Este va por cuenta mía."

Ella se rió como una adolescente y se puso la notita sobre el corazón.

Severus era perfecto.

N/T: Aaahhhhhh las delicias del síndrome premenstrual…estoy pensando muy seriamente en quitarme los ovarios…en fin…otro capi y ya solo queda uno.

Araceli: Está muy bueno este fic, no? Si te reíste hasta ahora, espera a leer los diálogos del capi que sigue…jejejeeee

Para cuando leas esto, ya habré llorado como enferma mental en un cine. Supongo que después de cada función limpian las lágrimas a los cositos esos para mirar en 3D y los mocos de las butacas, no? Nunca he visto una peli en 3D y me parece que después de mi primera experiencia, siendo que voy a ver ESA escena, no me van a dar ganas de volver a una peli en ese formato…

Paty Snape: No sé si estás leyendo esta historia también, espero que si. De cualquier modo, te respondo de esta manera. Ese fic es de mis grandes favoritos. La parte en la que Sev/Con encuentra a Ron tirado en el piso y cree que está muerto es genial. Ron no es un personaje que me guste, como te habrás dado cuenta si leíste los otros fics que traduje, pero como que me di un poco de pena en Afectos Disfrazados…

A mi tampoco me gusta Brad, aunque una debe reconocer que es un lindo tipo…pero Alan Rickman como Severus Snape es lo mas hermoso que ví en mi vida!

Bien, bien. Como dije anteriormente, ya solo queda un capi. El próximo fic es todavía mas corto, pero está muy bueno y creo que es algo así como una fantasía que todas podemos llegar a tener con respecto a Severus Snape/Alan Rickman, para las que les guste el actor también.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus comentarios y favoritos! Son geniales!

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

1

Severus alzó un brazo, por reflejo, justo en el momento en el que ella se vino. Los muslos de Hermione se cerraron como un cepo alrededor del cuello de él, así que Severus usó la mano que por reflejo se había alzado, para abrirle las piernas nuevamente.

Cada vez que le daba sexo oral y trataba de darle mas de un orgasmo con su lengua, arriesgaba la vida. Pero valía la pena.

Después de diez meses de sexo casi a diario, ella todavía reaccionaba de la manera más asombrosa, tanto que cualquier otra persona no se atrevería a intentarlo una segunda vez. Ni hablar de una tercera.

Llevaban el asombroso récord de cinco veces de una vez. Once era la marca para todo un día. Algunas veces, Severus de verdad deseaba poder ser mujer por un día. Estaba seguro que se dedicaría a coger hasta la muerte.

Se limpió la cara y se arrastró sobre la cama. La tomó de la cintura y la puso boca abajo.

"Y arriba..." Ordenó él.

Ella se alzó sobre sus manos y rodillas letárgicamente. Él hizo un gesto y la penetró.

Merlín! Esa mujer tenía la vagina mas apretada que había encontrado jamás! Comenzó a moverse contra el cuerpo de la castaña, deslizando las manos sobre la cadera y luego subiendo por la cintura para poder llegar a acariciar los pechos. Una de las manos se arrastró sobre el tenso abdomen de ella.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Por un pequeñísimo instante, microsegundos apenas, se preguntó lo que se sentiría si Hermione tuviera el vientre distendido, lleno con el hijo de ambos.

Severus abrió los ojos enormemente y se detuvo. La miró, irracionalmente aterrado de haber dicho algo, que se le hubiera escapado alguna palabra, que de alguna manera, sus pensamientos se hubieran proyectado verbalmente.

Eso rompía el trato. Aún si no quería que así fuera.

Incluso siendo apenas un breve lapso de locura, ella podía saltar de la cama y huir de él, con la sola mención de tal pensamiento.

"Estás bien?" La voz de Hermione, cargada de preocupación, llegó a los oídos de Severus.

Él miró hacia abajo, horrorizado, al darse cuenta que su miembro había escapado de ella y que ahora comenzaba a ponerse fláccido.

"Yo..."

Ella se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y puso su mano sobre el ombligo de él. "Estás cansado?" Preguntó con voz queda.

Pero él solo escuchó la pregunta en un sentido mas bien metafísico, así que solo se quedó mirándola.

"Ven aquí." Le dijo ella con suavidad y abriendo los brazos hacia él. "Sé que has tenido mucho estrés en el trabajo. Ven aquí y descansemos, quieres?"

Él cerró los ojos y descendió entre los brazos de ella, incapaz de controlar el pánico que reptaba sobre él como una mortaja.

Ella lo envolvió con su propio cuerpo mientras él se apretaba contra ella y le besaba la cabeza.

Severus miró a su alrededor, observando las pertenencias de Hermione en todos lados. Un sostén colgado de la perilla de la puerta, estantes que él mismo había vaciado para darle lugar a los libros de ella...Sintió un temblor en el cuerpo al darse cuenta lo muy frágil que era todo.

Tantas reglas transgredidas...

"Está bien," dijo ella, abrazándolo mas fuerte. "Solo te debo uno...o más bien tres..."

Hermione atrapó las sábanas con los dedos de los pies y las atrajo hasta donde pudo alcanzarlas con la mano. Merlín! Qué habilidad tenía!

"Mejor?"

Él solo asintió, sin confiar en su voz.

"Necesitamos vacaciones, sabes? Tal vez irnos al campo, cerca de un lago, por el fin de semana. Me encantaría poder ir a algún destino más exótico, pero no puedo pagarlo. Siempre quise ir a Turquía o los Himalayas. Algún lugar con una historia más antigua que la nuestra, o algún lugar exótico, de esos que quedan del otro lado del mapa. Hay tantos lugares para ver! Lugares que ni siquiera imaginamos. Me gustaría ver cómo es la vida en otros lados...observarlo todo. Siempre me involucré tanto en mi trabajo...y nunca ahorré lo suficiente como para poder irme a disfrutar cuando quisiera."

Severus sintió que una burbuja enorme de insanidad crecía en su interior y que se escapó antes que pudiera hacerse del control de su propia mente.

"Ven a vivir conmigo."

El corazón le latía con furia dentro del pecho al sentirla quedarse totalmente inmóvil. La mano que Severus tenía sobre la espalda de Hermione, le indicaba que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

Entonces el pánico volvió a hacer acto de presencia y él comenzó a farfullar atropelladamente.

"La mayoría de tus cosas ya están aquí y solo te vas a casa una noche por semana. Te ayudaría a ahorrar un poco de dinero así podrías pagar un viaje a donde tú quisieras ir."

Severus cerró los ojos apretadamente mientras hablaba, maldiciéndose en su interior.

"O mejor no...era solo una idea, sabes? Como sea, sabes que? Estoy muy cansado, qué tal si dormimos, eh?"

La besó mecánicamente en la cabeza y se puso un brazo sobre los ojos, porque ponerlo sobre la boca para detener la verborrea era demasiado obvio.

El sonido de su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en la quietud del lugar. Y él aguardaba a que la proverbial hacha le cayera en el cuello.

"Podría ahorrar mucho dinero." Comentó ella con suavidad mientras apagaba las velas con un movimiento de la mano.

Severus no estaba seguro de haberse quedado dormido o haberse desmayado de la impresión. Pero algo si fue seguro. En la mañana que siguió, la cogió como si no hubiera un mañana.

2

Los Hechizos calentadores eran maravillosos.

Hermione estaba sobre el regazo de Severus, inclinando el cuerpo hacia él, con su perfecto cuerpo como entregándose a las montañas alrededor de los dos, mientras él hundía lentamente su miembro en el trasero de ella. Estaba totalmente empapada y gloriosa y él succionaba el hombro de ella mientras la penetraba más profundamente.

Ella gimió con placer y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Los diestros dedos de Severus fueron a buscar el clítoris de ella, provocando un intenso temblor en Hermione.

El paisaje del Himalaya a su alrededor era glorioso, como también lo era la vista hacia Gamshali. Allí, en la pequeña cabaña que habían rentado en la antiquísima comunidad mágica local, todas las preocupaciones, todos los sentimientos inexplicables, explorados y no explorados, que sentían el uno por el otro, desaparecieron para que los dos pudieran ser simplemente un hombre y una mujer, felices el uno con el otro.

Todo era perfecto. Ella era perfecta.

Aquél último año juntos había sido el mas perfecto de la vida de Severus.

Y él no quería que terminara.

En algún momento, ella comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia y a imprimirle su propia velocidad a los vaivenes sexuales. Él solo se limitó a dejarse llevar y sencillamente disfrutar de la belleza del momento.

3

Snape se quedó mirando la bandeja de archivos salientes de su escritorio.

"Qué mierdas le pasa a Bruno?"

Hermione se quitó la pluma que tenía en el cabello y comenzó a escribir notas furiosamente en el reporte que su asistente le había entregado hacía una hora.

"Se llama Brunardo y renunció la semana pasada."

"En serio? Por qué?"

"Creo que fue porque finalmente admitiste que hablas italiano. Siempre se veía aterrorizado cuando estabas cerca."

"Nunca dije nada hasta que dijo aquella cosa acerca de mi madre. Creo que eso demuestra plenamente de lo muy capaz que soy de controlarme."

"Creo que nunca se lo vio feliz de trabajar aquí. Dijo que regresaría a Italia."

"Bueno, peor para él. Quién se encargará de archivar?"

"Puse una nota en la cafetería y una mas en el Profeta, pero parece que nadie quiere venir a trabajar aquí, a nuestro antro de depravación."

"Y ellos qué saben de nuestra depravación. Siempre hemos sido cuidadosos...bueno, tal vez se nos escapó esa ocasión, en el callejón...pero eso fue hace como dos años atrás."

"Y aquella vez en la que estaba sobre tu regazo, en el Cabeza de Puerco. Creo que la gente sospechaba que estábamos cogiendo, pero no estoy segura."

"Valió la pena." Dijo él, todo orgulloso. "Y estaba demasiado oscuro en ese jodido rincón como para que alguien se diera cuenta."

Hermione alzó la mirada y lo observó puntualmente. "Todavía vale la pena, verdad? Nos acercamos a los dos años...y me estaba preguntando si sientes la necesidad de algún cambio del _status_ _quo_."

Él la miró con una extraña expresión que ella no pudo interpretar. "Pues nooo...Creo que todavía es un arreglo mutuamente satisfactorio. Y tú? Te han entrado unas repentinas ganas de encontrar un novio de tu edad para sentar cabeza?"

"Nah! La verdad? Ni siquiera me molesto en buscar uno. NO he tenido la necesidad de tal cosa desde que estamos juntos. Para qué? Tu cubres todas mis necesidades. Eres un amante increíble, ahorramos dinero juntos y eres mi mejor amigo. Desde donde estoy parada, no veo ningún cambio en el horizonte. Solo quería asegurarme. No me gusta asumir nada sin pensar en lo que tú puedas querer."

Él le sonrió y ella sintió que el cuerpo entero le temblaba en respuesta a la sonrisa. "Así me gusta Granger."

Severus tomó sus expedientes y salió de la oficina. Un instante después, Hermione puso escuchar los melódicos acordes de las protestas sin fin de su amante.

De verdad, ese hombre odiaba archivar!

4

"Se queda."

"Se va."

"Se queda."

"Se va."

"Se queda."

"Se va."

"Dame una razón para que no pueda quedarse."

"Porque tiene unas tetas enormes."

"Qué?"

"Lo que oíste."

"Y eso qué tiene que ver? Estoy seguro que tiene los brazos lo suficientemente largos como para alcanzar los archiveros, aún con esas tetas enormes."

"Lo ves? Ya las miraste!"

"Y cómo diablos podría no verlas? Son asquerosamente gigantes!"

"No me hagas mirar de nuevo!"

"Granger, date cuenta que yo tampoco quiero mirarlas otra vez, pero eso no es excusa para despedirla! Es capaz, por lo que puedo decir hasta ahora, y además, he estado archivando mis porquerías por los últimos seis meses! SEIS MESES! Se queda!"

"A ti tampoco te gustan?"

"Jesucristo! No! Son tan obviamente falsas que me dan risa! Se supone que los pechos no deben desafiar las leyes de la física!"

"Bueno, si tú crees que puede con el trabajo..."

5

La primera vez que le guiñó un ojo, Severus pensó que lo había imaginado.

Para la tercera vez, comenzó a prestar atención y de inmediato se dio cuenta que solo lo hacía cuando estaban solos en la oficina.

Dos semanas y tres 'inocentes accidentes mamarios' después, Snape estaba mas que jodido.

Entonces...así era como terminaría todo...pensó él.

Era la primera vez que una mujer mostraba algún tipo de interés en él desde sus últimos encuentros poco de después de la guerra.

Granger no contaba. Ella había sido mas bien abierta sobre el hecho de establecer un arreglo conveniente, y durante los dos años y medio que había estado involucrados, ella siempre había sido la que reforzaba las reglas. Solo era sexo...con el beneficio de tener su amistad también.

Así que allí estaba él. Siendo acechado por una mujer por primera vez después de una eternidad.

Y se sentía deprimido como la mierda.

En algún lugar, allá afuera, había un hombre que se cruzaría con Granger y le guiñaría un ojo, y entonces, la burbuja se rompería. Y entonces, todo se terminaría. Y ella se sentaría, como él mismo lo hacía en aquél mismo instante, a cavilar y contemplar las deficiencias del arreglo que ambos tenían y entonces, la persona que les guiñaba un ojo ganaría.

No. Granger era demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta si un hombre le estaba guiñando un ojo.

Podría cruzárselo en la librería, que era lo mas probable. Una conversación inocente sobre algún interés en común, y de pronto, ella podía caer en la cuenta que se estaba perdiendo de...todo.

Severus suspiró con desgano.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y la Srta. Parker entró trotando, montada en unos ridículamente altos tacones. Dejó caer varios expedientes en la bandeja de Granger y luego se inclinó dejando que Severus viera el abultado y profundo escote, y levantó los papeles que él le había dejado para archivar. La mujer le guiñó un ojo a Snape y se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina, moviendo el trasero sugestivamente.

"Srta. Parker?"

La mujer se dio vuelta con una sonrisa que encandilaba. "Si, Sr. Snape?"

''Le pasa algo malo a su ojo?"

La sonrisa en la cara de la mujer se desintegró. "Disculpe?"

"Con su ojo, Srta. Parker. Parece que ha desarrollado un desagradable tic nervioso. Tal vez deba asistir al doctor para que se lo revise. O tal vez, solo necesite ejercicio. Le recomiendo que lea el manual de empleados y le preste especial atención a la sección de conducta de los empleados, regulaciones de relaciones entre empleados y lo que puede considerarse conducta sexual inapropiada."

La mujer de abundante pecho lo miró pasmada. "Qué quiere decir?"

"Lo que quiero decir, Srta. Parker, es que si me guiña el ojo solo una vez mas, usted y sus...'atributos', se verán saliendo de esta oficina mas rápido de lo que puede decir 'tetas', está claro?"

"Pero...yo nunca...!"

"Claro que no."

6

Hermione entró en su oficina y se quedó mirando la creciente pila de expedientes en su bandeja de salida.

"Pero qué carajos le pasa a Parker?"

"Renunció hace dos días."

"Por qué?"

"Tenía problemas con los ojos."

"Bueno, típico! Ahora te toca a ti poner el cartel en la cafetería y en el periódico."

"Hecho y hecho." Contestó él.

7

La Sra, Wiggins era de naturaleza dulce, ordenada, detallista y tenía una infinita cantidad de paciencia.

También tenía 82 años y el aspecto de un murciélago.

Snape y Granger la contrataron después de quince minutos de entrevista.

8

Celebraron cuatro años de su supuesta relación sin ataduras y basada en el sexo, observando a los flamencos vadear las rojas aguas de la Laguna Colorada, en Bolivia.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione casi lo arruina todo.

Lo tenía tomado de la mano, frotándole los dedos con fuerza, presa del irracional temor de que él pudiera escapar de ella.

"Severus?" Comenzó ella, luego de tomar una gran cantidad de aire para juntar coraje. "Eres feliz?"

Él se quedó quieto pero luego se volvió para mirarla. "Por qué no habría de serlo?"

Hermione se puso seria. Odiaba que le contestara las preguntas con mas preguntas.

Severus puso un dedo bajo el mentón de ella y le levantó la cabeza. "No eres tú feliz?" Preguntó él con suavidad.

"Bueno, si...quiero decir...lo soy...pero es que mi mente se ha estado moviendo en extrañas direcciones últimamente...en direcciones que podrían arruinarlo todo. No quiero que termine lo que tenemos tú y yo, pero tampoco puedo seguir ignorando lo que deseo. Creo que lo que quiero decir es que los que tenemos es maravilloso y conveniente y práctico, pero interfiere en cuanto al avance de la vida se refiere." Le apretó mas la mano a Severus. "Oh...no tiene ningún sentido lo que estoy diciendo..." 

La mano de Severus logró zafarse de la de Hermione, muy a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella para sostenerla.

"Así que," comenzó a decir él en voz muy baja. "Ocurrió después de todo. Supongo que no puedo decir que fuera inesperado. Has estado muy apartada y callada últimamente. Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no me decepciona...es que es difícil renunciar a las cosas que nos causan seguridad...está bien...lo entiendo. Fue bueno mientras duró..."

Ella se echó a llorar y él la abrazó.

Hermione se sentía como una idiota. Habían viajado hacia el otro lado del mundo para esto? Qué mierda estaba mal con ella? No podría haber mantenido la boca cerrada hasta que regresaran a Inglaterra?

"Entonces...quién es él?"

"Todavía no lo sé..."

"Perdón?"

Ella se apartó de los brazos de Severus. "Todavía no lo sé. Supongo que debo salir a buscarlo...es que representa tanto trabajo!"

"Granger...de qué carajos estás hablando?"

Hermione exhaló y lo miró a los ojos. "Quiero tener un bebé, así que supongo que debo comenzar a buscar un...compañero." Hizo un gesto de desagrado. Si la búsqueda de un compañero sexual aceptable había sido una faena de porquería, entonces, que le iba a deparar la búsqueda de un marido? Sintió calosfríos de solo pensarlo.

"Quieres tener un bebé." Repitió él con la voz neutra.

"Mhmm..."

"Pero no has encontrado a nadie con quien tenerlo?"

"No he BUSCADO a nadie todavía. Es que he estado muy ocupada mirando los bebés de las otras personas. Pensé en ti, por supuesto. Quiero decir, te das cuenta? Por Merlín! Solo piensa en el potencial genético! Pero sé que tú odias a los niños y bueno...también arruinaría este arreglo 'sin ataduras' que tenemos...Los bebés crean ataduras muy fuertes..."

"Si hubiera planeado mejor mi vida, te hubiera pedido que seas el donador y luego hubiera criado al bebé yo sola. Hubiera cortado tus beneficios enormemente, pero todavía habría tiempo para que no te sientas excluido. Pero no puedo unir equilibradamente la logística de ser madre soltera con el salario que tengo, y las demandas de mi trabajo, necesidad de calzados y una seria adicción a los libros. De verdad creo que debería haber ahorrado mas dinero del que logré guardar." Arrugó la nariz. "Necesito encontrar un tipo que me ayude. Eso arruinaría todo lo que tú y yo tenemos. Lo siento. Es solo que no quiero seguir postergando las cosas solo porque soy egoístamente feliz hoy, sabes?"

"Me consideraste como padre potencial?"

"Por supuesto que si. Fuiste el primero en el que pensé."

"Por qué nunca me preguntaste?"

"Porque sabía lo que ibas a responder! Mira, lo sé, fue estúpido! Pero no es tan estúpido si lo piensas bien. Podríamos tener hijos genios! Y eso sería una ventaja, no? Y sería tan práctico! Como todo lo que hemos tenido entre tú yo. Pero la idea de preguntarte algo así hacía que se me aflojaran las rodillas...porque...porque sabía que eso rompería nuestro trato." Hermione se quedó mirando la atónita expresión de Severus. "Supongo que eso es causal de finalización del acuerdo."

"Madre de dios, Granger! Uno de estos días, vas a terminar matándome!"

Acto seguido, la tomó del brazo y desaparecieron, con destino al hotel.

9

"NO entiendo..." Lloriqueó ella. "Estás enfadado conmigo o no? Nunca puedo distinguirlo contigo!"

"Por supuesto que no entiendes!" Ladró él. "Nunca entiendes nada que no sea a tu manera, no? Eres condenadamente incompetente en lo que son relaciones humanas!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh...claaaarooo...MIRA QUIÉN HABLA! EL MUERTO SE RIE DEL DEGOLLADO!""

"No...mas bien ciegos guiándose el uno al otro..." Farfulló él.

"Aguarda." Dijo ella, tratando de volver al tema. "Okay, de acuerdo...me perdí...estamos enojados o no?"

"NO!" Ladró Severus.

Ella exhaló con tranquilidad y le sonrió con alivio. "Qué bueno. Odio que estés enojado conmigo. De verdad, no quiero perderte."

Severus revoleó los ojos. "Granger, no tienes que perderme. No, si no quieres. Si todo lo que quieres es un condenado bebé, yo puedo dártelo. Te daré diez bebés si es lo que quieres!"

"De verdad? Lo harías? Quiero decir...eso complicaría las cosas inmensamente y voy a necesitar que me ayudes a cuidarlo, sabes? De verdad, no puedo mantenerlo yo sola así que también voy a necesitar que me des una mano con eso. Pero si te fijas bien, es la solución mas práctica. Me salvaría de tener que vadear entre un montón de imbéciles genéticamente inepto, en busca de alguno medianamente aceptable y de sufrir los potenciales años por venir de pretender que la forma en la que mastica la comida no me molesta al punto de querer apuñalarlo con una cuchara. Y sabes que más? Creo que tú y yo, podríamos tener hijos como súper humanos! Y serían tan lindos! Además, los bebés son suaves y dulces y te aman!"

Al finalizar el discurso, Hermione ya no tenía mas aire así que se tuvo que detener para respirar. Severus sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, mirándola como si le hubieran brotado cuernos.

"Por qué estás tan loca, eh?" Murmuró él.

Luego, la besó y la alzó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, para comenzar las prácticas.

Dos meses después, los empleados de Snape comenzaron a quejarse de que el gesto de satisfacción que tenía en la cara, los asustaba y que era imposible trabajar así.

10

"Irving."

"De dónde sacaste ese nombre?"

"No sé...se me ocurrió..."

"Bueno, envíalo por el drenaje, quieres? Qué tal Heródotus?"

"Hablas en serio? Eww..Cuál era el nombre de tu padre?"

"No quiero que se llame así. Y el nombre del tuyo?"

"James."

"Ay no! Qué fiasco!"

"Qué tal...Severus Jr!"

"Qué tal si le damos al pobre niño una identidad propia? Ya será bastante castigo si llega a heredar mi nariz. Augustus?"

"Ese tiene posibilidades. Que hay de Marcus?"

"Me agrada."

En ese momento, la oficina se estremeció. Ambos alzaron la vista al tiempo que el polvo descendía del cielo raso.

Esta vez, fue Severus el que señaló el humo saliendo por debajo de la puerta del laboratorio de Hermione. "Esta vez fueron TUS tarados."

Ella se puso de pie con un suspiro cansado y se dirigió hacia la puerta humeante balanceándose.

11

Snape entró en su oficina y sacó el almuerzo del cajón. Luego arrastró su silla hasta el lado de Granger. Se sentó y le quitó los zapatos, los puso en su regazo. Le entregó un sándwich que ella abrió y comenzó a pellizcar mientras él masajeaba los inflamados tobillos.

"Julia?"

"Meh. Helena?"

"Nah. Eileen?"

"No."

"Qué tal el femenino de tu nombre? Cómo sería...? Severosa?"

"Oh, por favor!"

"Aurestrea?"

"Ese lo acabas de inventar, no?"

"Si, pero la verdad es que me gusta."

"Artemis?"

"Podría ser. Qué tal...Circe!"

"Ah si. Siempre quise que mi hija tuviera por nombre uno que la gente usa para maldecir cuando se golpea un dedo del pie. Qué tal si probamos algo distinto?"

"Como qué?"

"Patsy."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Yo siempre hablo en serio."

"Mentiroso...Oh, por favor, con cuidado...hoy me duelen mucho los dedos."

Severus levantó el pie de Hermione y besó los dedos. Luego sacó su varita y con un rápido movimiento, hizo aparecer una pila de cubos de hielo en la caja en la que antes había estado el sándwich. Tomó uno y se lo puso en la boca para después comenzar a succionar los dedos de ella.

"Si lo hiciera otra persona sería asqueroso, pero lo adoro cuando lo haces tú."

Él la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa sexy, antes de ponerse a succionar tres dedos al mismo tiempo.

La puerta que daba a la oficina de la Sra. Wiggings se abrió y apareció Harry, arrastrando una silla tras él.

"Bueno...ahora sí que lo he visto todo." Dijo el muchacho que vivió al ver a los otros dos.

Severus se enderezó de inmediato, mordiendo lo que quedaba de hielo en su boca y tragándolo.

"De nuevo olvidó el camino hacia la pequeña oficina de los Aurores, Potter? Oh, pero miren todos! Ahora ha traído algo que prueba que lo que va a decir le importa de verdad."

Hermione se echó a reír, pero le dio una palmada en el brazo. "Qué podemos hacer por ti, Harry? Estamos terminando de almorzar. Quieres un pepinillo?"

Severus le dedicó una de sus miradas patentadas y se robó uno de los pickles.

Harry se sentó y puso los pies sobre el escritorio de Severus, lo cual aumentó el disgusto en el rostro de su antiguo profesor.

"Los empleados de varios departamentos están planeando darles una fiesta de bebés sorpresa. Sabiendo lo mucho que ustedes dos detestan las sorpresas, pensé que sería bueno avisarles, pero también pedirles que pongan cara de sorprendidos cuando lleguen. No es algo exclusivo de mujeres, así que también puede ir usted Snape."

"Ni borracho iría! Y le puede decir a ese hato de idiotas que se metan su fiesta por el..."

"Aguarda un minuto." Interrumpió Hermione. "En esas fiestas te regalan cosas para el bebé y nosotros necesitamos algunas."

"Ah si?"

Harry se tragó una risa. "Ese es el punto." Dijo con un dejo de soberbia. "Todo el mundo sabe eso."

"Me veo como un experto en esas cuestiones, Potter?" Bramó Severus.

"No veo cómo podría...si embargo, parece haber encontrado la clave para calmar las molestias de los dedos inflamados, así que creo que en algunos meses, será un experto. Qué listo con eso de los cubos de hielo en la boca. Ginny se pondrá celosa."

Snape hizo un gesto que casi pasaba por una sonrisa.

"Bueno, entonces, cuando sería un buen momento para ustedes, en algún momento de las próximas tres semanas." 

Hermione se puso a mirar el calendario que estaba sobre su escritorio. "Supongo que puedo arreglar verme asombrada el 23, que es un sábado, está bien? En dónde será?"

"En Grimmauld. Ginny quiere estar ahí. También espera ver a Molly, Lavender y Cho. De hecho, es posible que vean a todo el mundo allí, a todos excepto a Ron. Todavía está molesto porque la relación entre ustedes dos duró mas que todas las de él juntas."

La pseudo sonrisa de Severus alcanzó proporciones épicas.

Harry se puso de pie y tomó la silla que había traído. "Pueden hacer una lista de cosas que necesitan, así puedo comenzar a dejar 'pistas'."

"Ya puedo ver al Dios de la Sutileza usando sus poderes." Se burló Severus mientras tomaba otro cubo de hielo y se lo ponía en la boca.

Hermione se rió entre dientes.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta arrastrando la silla. "Ustedes dos están locos. Cuándo se van a casar?"

Snape casi se atraganta con el dichoso hielito.

"De verdad." Continuó Harry mirando a Severus directamente. "Así es mas fácil el papeleo cuando el niño empiece la escuela, saben?"

"Si, claro Harry." Dijo Hermione palmeando la espalda de Severus. "Gracias por esa información. Ahora todos debemos volver a trabajar."

Después que la puerta se cerrara, Severus escupió el endemoniado hielo y se volvió hacia Hermione y vio la creciente seriedad de su rostro.

"Es en serio? Lo de los papeles?"

Snape tomó la mentira de Harry como si de un clavo ardiente se tratara. "Claro que si. Pero seguramente ya sabías eso. Habrán muchas trabas burocráticas, de todas clases. Y con eso qué? Solo son papeles."

"Huh..."

Severus casi podía ver los engranajes moviéndose en la cabeza de ella, y mientras tanto, tomaba nota mental de no ser tan malvado con Potter por una semana, por lo menos. Como lo veía apenas una vez por semana, no podía ser tan difícil.

12

Severus yacía de lado, detrás de su esposa, deslizando la mano sobre la cadera de ella. Lamió una gota de sudor que corría sobre el hombro de su mujer mientras la penetraba lentamente por detrás. Le encantaba el séptimo mes. Parecía una fruta madura. Con el abdomen redondo y las curvas pronunciadas y sexies. Además, estaba excitada prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Hermione exhaló y él aceleró un poco el paso, tratando de mantener las manos alejadas de los fenomenales pechos, que ahora no tenía permitido tocar porque le dolían, so pena de muerte.

También se sentía diferente estar dentro de ella. Todavía era increíblemente estrecha, a pesar de todo, pero tenía una forma extraña ahora, de una manera que le causaba mucho placer a Severus.

Él dejó escapa un largo gemido cargado de placer al llegar al orgasmo, y entonces escuchó una voz que lo imitaba.

Se quedó helado.

De inmediato, atrapó las sábanas y se tapó él y a Hermione. Miró en dirección del sonido y se encontró con su hijo de 18 meses, de pie junto a la cama, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos oscuros. La sonrisa del niño era tan grande que sobresalía al chupete que tenía en la boca.

Marcus imitó a su papá otra vez, más fuerte esta vez, y sonrió, muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Snape hundió la cara en las almohadas mientras Hermione emitía una risa musical y lo reprendía por olvidar poner los hechizos de seguridad en la habitación del niño.

13

Hermione se esforzó por levantarse de su escritorio, tomó los expedientes que descansaban sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar, balanceándose, hacia la oficina exterior.

Casi podía sentir la mirada de Severus en su piel, como quien percibe una presencia física contra el cuerpo.

Así había sido por varios días ya.

"Angela? Podrías ocuparte de estos? Hay algunos memos hasta arriba que necesito despachar el día de hoy. También, podrías recoger a los niños de la guardería y llevarlos a la oficina de Harry? Estaré fuera por el resto de la semana."

"Lo sabía!" Gritó Snape detrás de ella.

Ella casi saltó del susto, casi dando a luz allí mismo a su tercer hijo y ahorrándose el viaje a San Mungo.

"Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Reclamó él. "Has estado así todo el día, verdad?"

"Es que no quería que..."

Severus no dijo mas y la levantó en brazos y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

"...reaccionaras como un loco esta vez..." Finalizó ella sin que él la escuchara., mientras corría por el pasillo con ella en brazos y maldiciendo como un loco.

14

Hermione se encontraba en la plataforma 9 3/4 , observando como el tren se llevaba también al mas joven de sus retoños, por primera vez hacia Hogwarts. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía y le dolió el estómago.

Se había terminado. Se había terminado todo. Sus pequeños ya no la necesitaban mas, así que ya no había un propósito práctico para que Severus se quedara a su lado por mas tiempo.

Ella ya no era joven. Ya no tenía un buen cuerpo. Apenas tenía flexibilidad como para abrir las piernas. Ni hablar intentar colocarlas sobre los hombros de él. La vida sexual de la pareja se había reducido dramáticamente a una o dos veces por semana. E incluso a pesar de ganarse la antipatía de Ginny y Lavender cada vez que se quejaba, no se podía negar que una importante reducción teniendo en cuenta los buenos años de antaño. Ahora, la idea de ella de una velada romántica era sentarse juntos en la cama para leer, mientras sus piernas se enredaban una sobre la otra.

La verdad era, que sin sexo, ella ya no era cautivadora.

Era una malísima cocinera, todavía gastaba demasiado dinero en libros y zapatos y todavía pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en el trabajo durante los fines de semana.

Ahora que ya no necesitaba su ayuda con los niños, ya no había un porcentaje para él en la pareja. Seguramente, Severus la reemplazaría de inmediato.

Mientras el tren se alejaba cada vez mas, Hermione alzó una mano y saludó inútilmente. La formación férrea ya estaba demasiado lejos como para que alguien viera el saludo.

De repente, la mujer dejó escapar un grito de pánico al darse cuenta que todavía sostenía en la mano el almuerzo de Aurestea. Intentó comenzar a correr hacia el tren, pero un largo brazo la atrapó y la detuvo.

"Déjame ir! Olvidé darle su almuerzo!"

"Está bien." Murmuró Severus en el oído de Hermione, todavía sosteniéndola contra su pecho. "Puse una bolsa de almuerzo extra en su bolsa de libros. Siempre olvidas algo. Este año, decidimos que olvidarías el almuerzo de Sterie."

Ella emitió un cansado suspiro y dejó caer los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo, cabizbaja. "Soy tan mala en esto!"

"Según los estándares de quién? No seas tonta. Eres maravillosa. Siempre lo has sido."

"Era maravillosa, en todo caso." Lloriqueó ella. "Ahora ya no me necesitas...ya nadie me necesita..:" 

Hermione pudo escuchar la profunda inhalación que Severus dejó escapar. La volteó entre sus brazos y besó la cúspide de la cabeza de ella que ahora comenzaba a mostrar cabellos grises.

"Granger, hay algo que he estado queriendo compartir contigo. Creo que este es el momento perfecto."

La dulce mirada en los ojos de Severus y la tranquila sonrisa hicieron que el corazón de Hermione se hinchara de esperanza. "Dime..."

"Hace algunos años atrás, me di cuenta de algo." Comenzó a decir, mientras la guiaba hacia el final del andén. "Recuerdas cuando Marcus casi mata a Patsy con aquél reducto espontáneo?"

"Por supuesto! Falló por centímetros e hizo que el viejo sofá de tu madre volara en pedazos. Yo estaba aterrada y al mismo tiempo agradecida!"

"Esa noche no podía dormir." Continuó él. "Estaba muy alterado, sabiendo que casi pierdo a uno de mis pequeños. Me senté en la oscuridad a beber brandy, mientras miraba el sofá de reemplazo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Era tan fantástico! Todavía me asombra! Me he estado guardando esto por años..."

"Por qué? Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Estaba esperando por el momento correcto."

"Dime! Qué es?"  
>"Es el sofá, Granger! Tiene la altura perfecta. Si te arrodillas sobre él, de cara al respaldar, podría darte unas buenas cogidas sin siquiera tener que doblar las rodillas! He estado queriendo cogerte sobre ese sofá por siete años, pero los chicos siempre estaban dando vueltas por la casa a todas horas. Ahora ya podemos. Tú no tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo y yo tampoco!"<p>

Ella se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Estaría hablando en serio? Miró hacia su entrepierna. Si, hablaba en serio.

"Eres un idiota!" Dijo ella, riéndose a pesar de no querer, mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Qué? Pensaste que iba a decir alguna otra cosa?"

"Creo que sabes que sí esperaba que dijeras otra cosa."

"Qué cosa? Te amo, tal vez?"

"Tan horrible te hubiera resultado?"

El hombre sonrió y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros mientras reanudaban camino.

"Pero si te amo. Solo que siempre has estado distraída para darte cuenta. Ahora, vámonos. EL sofá aguarda."

Ella sintió que la opresión en su estómago se liberaba, y comenzaba a reírse.

"De verdad?"

"Qué? Que te amo? Granger, he estado enamorado de ti por los últimos condenados 23 años."

"Ahora estás exagerando."

Él sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. "Nunca entenderé como una mujer tan brillante como tú, puede ser tan zonza!"

La guió hasta el callejón para poder aparecerse mientras ella lo miraba con un brillo especial en la mirada.

"Eso significa que nunca me vas a dejar por una jovencita?"

"Qué? Por qué diablos haría algo así!"

"No sé...pensé que era la pregunta de rigor...los niños ya crecieron y yo he engordado y tú todavía tienes muchos años por delante...y yo...ya no soy una solución práctica para ti..."

Severus cerró los ojos apretadamente y apretó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. "Eres una lunática. Lo sabes, no?"

"Tú siempre me lo dices..."

Él la envolvió con sus brazos y la miró. Ella admiró con cariño la miríada de arrugas alrededor de los ojos, en las orillas de esos oscurísimos ojos.

"Aún y a pesar de todas mis propias inseguridades, me las arreglé para darme cuenta de los hechos, en algún momento en el medio de éstas dos décadas de sexo fenomenal, tres hijos, seis gatos y dos perros, de que las cosas entre tú y yo eran permanentes." Severus sacudió la cabeza asombrado. "Por qué tú no te diste cuenta?"

Hermione no sabía qué responder. "Porque he estado muy ocupada?"

Él hizo un gesto. "Granger, tú no te irás a ningún lado y tampoco yo."

Ella se acercó a él y lo besó.

"Y aquí es cuando tú me lo dices..." urgió él.

"Que diga qué?"

Snape bufó y revoleó los ojos antes de aparecerse junto a ella.

15

"Ooh! Yo también te amo! Se me acaba de ocurrir...porque estaba pensando en lo mucho que adoro a este sofá! Eso es lo que querías que dijera? TE AMO!"

"Bien, bien...ahora, acerca mas ese trasero tuyo a mi cadera...si...así…excelente..."

Finite.

N/T: No es genial este fic? Bueno, se terminó este, pero pronto tendrán uno nuevo. Solo tiene dos capítulos. Es posible que tengan que esperar un poco por una historia nueva después de terminada con esa, porque los y las autoras a quienes pedí permiso, no me han contestado aún. Espero que alguien responda pronto, porque no sé que mas traducir…se aceptan sugerencias, eh?

A ver, ahora pasamos a los reviews.

Ah, si, Valitos, muchas gracias por tus consejos! Finalmente pude encontrar la manera de arreglar ese lío con los textos…después de varios intentos, eso sí…pero al final funcionó. Gracias! Ahora tengo que ponerme a corregir los otros fics, porque he estado releyendo las traducciones y algunas necesitan urgentísimas correcciones!

Araceli: No es común encontrarse con uno así...aunque deberían callarse bien la boca, porque todas sabemos que sin nosotras, no hacen un carajo! Se quejan por todo y ni hablar cuando les duele algo! Se pescan un resfriado nada mas y parece que están en el lecho de muerte!

Pasando a lo de la peli...menos mal que estaba sin voz, porque lo que hubiera gritado durante esas escenas, no tiene nombre. Maldije en todos los idiomas que me sé y lloré como magdalena...la parte en la que Nagini lo ataca me puso los pelos de punta...te diste cuenta que la peor muerte es la de él? Es una muerte horripilante! Creo que JKR lo odia muchísimo! Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody...incluso Dobby tienen muertes heroicas, pero a Severus le dio una muerte horrible y poco digna...aunque en la peli están en el lugar equivocado, en el libro se muere en la casa de los gritos...el lugar que mas odiaba...de verdad creo que JKR lo odia mucho...y los recuerdos también están bastante cambiados, no? Pero igual me hicieron llorar...pobrecito! Como llora! Me partió el alma! Y lo vuelvo a decir...Lily Evans Potter era una perraaaaaaaaa!

Amia Snape: Bueno...Severus ya se dio cuenta...la que se está haciendo la burra o es burra directamente, es Hermione...como toda la inteligencia que tiene no le ayuda mucho en este caso, no? Si se da cuenta o no, lo verás en el capi final...o sea que ya lo leíste…ja!

AlexandraSnape: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Te tiró la laptop desde un segundo piso? No por nada llaman a esa edad la 'edad terrible'! Son muy simpáticos y hacen cosas muy graciosas, pero qué desastres desatan! Tobías tuvo mas éxito del que esperé...pero igual resultó una linda historia, no? Soluciones es algo totalmente distinto. Lo tiene todo! Lemmons, discusiones, humor, ataques al pelirrojo ignorante...ME ENCANTA!

Gracias a vos por leer!

Bien jovencitas, esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y espero que reciban con agrado la próxima historia también.

Como dije mas arriba, acepto sugerencias con respecto a nuevas historias a traducir. Todavía no recibido respuesta de las muchas peticiones que envié, pero no pierdo las esperanzas.

Con respecto a Sueños y Recuerdos, todavía no hay actualización, pero parece que la autora ya no tarda en seguirla. Esperemos que no demore mucho mas porque ya me comí las uñas, los dedos, las manos, y ya estoy llegando al codo….

Como siempre, muchas, muchas gracias por dedicarle un ratito a la lectura de estas traducciones y gracias, también, por poner los fics y esta burra servidora entre sus favoritas.

Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
